The True Way of Getting Strong
by Redstar Henry
Summary: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said that one of the reasons for her departure is because of Beast Boy's annoyance. Will Beast Boy able to find the true way of getting strong for an Azarathian mage?
1. Chapter 1: The Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me!The True Way Of Getting StrongerBy Redstar Henry**

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: The Departure**

Raven stared at the blue sky in her room. It has been three weeks since the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and the Teen Titans celebrated for two days. Now, all the Titans members went back to their place to protect the world. But Raven thought she was not very strong to fight against evil and she thought Beast Boy was very annoying. So she decided to go back to Azarath to get stronger and today she will pack and leave.

After packing all her uniforms, spell books and magic objects, she went to the common room to tell the others about her leaving.

In the common room, Cyborg and Robin played the game station fiercely. They were playing a racing game called Need for Speed Underground 2. Cyborg was driving a yellow and strong racer while Robin was driving a black and small sport car. Because of Cyborg high skills in racing games Robin was no match for Cyborg. At last, the TV screen showed "The winner: Cyborg".

Cyborg threw the controller in gee and shouted "Boo-Yeah!"

"No way! You always win!" shouted Robin angrily

Meanwhile, Starfire was busy feeding Silkie with her home planet's dishes. Silkie was happy when it ate the berries.

Raven looked around and saw Beast Boy was reading a book about jet fighters. But Raven thought that Beast Boy was just looking at the pictures.

Just then, Starfire looked around and saw Raven was carrying a backpack. She began to open her mouth and said: "Friend Raven, are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going back to Azarath to get stronger." replied Raven in her monotone.

At that moment, Cyborg and Robin paused the game and Beast Boy closed his book. The boys faced Raven and they all shouted "You are going back to Azarath?!"

Raven sighed and said: 'Yes, I begin to feel that I'm not strong as the Monks of Azarath. I want to go back to Azarath to learn other magic so I can fight better when I come back."

"You are already very strong in this team, we can't fight without you!" shouted Beast Boy desperately.

"No, I'm still very weak and so I made up my mind." replied Raven in her monotone.

"Okay, so when will you leave?" asked Robin suddenly.

"I will leave after I finished talking." answered Raven quietly.

"Okay, take care and be sure to come back a soon as possible." said Robin

"Yes, Friend Raven. We will really miss you." said Starfire sadly.

"Take care, sis." said Cyborg quietly.

"Yes, Raven. We will miss you." replied Beast Boy.

"Oh, I forgot. One of the reasons for me to leave this place is because of Beast Boy." said Raven suddenly.

"WHAT?!?! WHY?!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Because you are so annoying! Your jokes are not funny! You are so immature! You are so stupid! Why should I stay with you annoying around? Because of you, I'm leaving! Good Bye! Beast Boy!" and after that, Raven ran out of the door.

Beast Boy was very sad about that comment that Raven just made. Why would Raven think he is so annoying? He only tells those jokes because he wanted to lighten up the team spirit. He hated to see the team unhappy. Even though Raven always pushes him away, he continues to make those jokes because he really cares for Raven. And now Raven really hurt him.

"Ouch, that was very cold. Beast Boy only wanted Raven to smile. Why would Raven think he is annoying? He only wants to lighten the team." said Cyborg.

"Yes, I agreed with you, Friend Cyborg." aided Starfire.

"Even we catch up with her, it is too late. Raven's communicator is offline. Means Raven has already left." said Robin sadly.

After hearing this, Beast Boy broke down and started sobbing. "Why could she treat me so badly? I only want to care for her because I have feelings for her. I only wanted to make her smile so I can be happy!" shouted Beast Boy sadly.

"We know, Beast Boy. But now it is too late. Raven has already gone back home. We don't have anyway to get to Azarath. It is an alternate dimension of Earth. None of us expects Raven have the power to get to that dimension. I suggest we all go back to bed. It is already very late." said Robin sadly.

After that, all Titans went back to their room to get some sleep. Beast Boy broke into sobs when he approached his bunk bed.

"Even though Raven always shouts at me or threaten me. I still care for her. How could she treat me like I'm the biggest jerk in the world?" said Beast Boy to himself before sleep claimed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2: The Learning Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: The Learning Begin

Beast Boy awoke from his sleep and decided to go his life without Raven. He went to his desk and picked up his mirror. The mirror revealed his tearstained face, probably because he cried endlessly during his sleep last night. The words that Raven said to him before she left continued to haunt him, making him impossible to sleep so there were bags under his eyes.

He put down his mirror and left his room for the common room. When he approached there, only Robin was there, sitting at the coffee table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

Robin heard the doors opening and saw an exhausted and tearstained Beast Boy. He quickly assisted Beast Boy to the table, before saying, "Oh my god, Beast Boy! What happened to you? You look like a crap!"

Beast Boy sat down quietly and said "Can't sleep well last night."

"Is those words Raven said to you yesterday right?" asked Robin concernedly.

"Yes, Robin. Those words keep haunting me and because of this, I couldn't sleep well last night." replied Beast Boy sadly before he broke into sobs again.

"Well, we supposed to train today but I can see that you are not in a good condition to do some rough training. I think you can skip training today and get some rest. I understand, Raven had said some really cruel to you and it is hurting you. You should do something to erase the pain or else you may suffer some physical harm to your body." said Robin concernedly

"Thanks Robin, I will need those advice to encounter the pain that I'm suffering now." said Beast Boy quietly.

"No problem, that's what friends will do." replied Robin in a friendly tone.

After that, Robin cooked some tofu for Beast Boy and Beast Boy thanked Robin. Robin then left the common room and did some training with Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy spent the time reading his jet fighter book and drank some soy milk to clam him down.

After 20 minutes of training. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire entered the common. Cyborg was worried about Beast Boy when he heard about Beast Boy's condition and so as Starfire. Cyborg then sat next to Beast Boy, before saying, "Are you alright, BB? We heard about your sleeping problem and we wanted to do something to erase the pain."

"Thanks, dude. I appreciate your help and I was wondering could you make some tofu burger for me? I know you don't like tofu but please do this for me." asked Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded and said "Tofu isn't bad. If I mix it with some BBQ sauce, it is not too different from meat."

Cyborg then left the table and made some tofu burger for Beast Boy. After eating, Beast Boy sat back to the coffee table to continue his reading. Just then, robin broke the silence and called all the others to gather in the kitchen. All remaining Titans sat down and Robin spoke up "Now Raven has left the team and that means we miss one Titan in this group. We may need to find a replacement for the team."

Beast Boy then spoke up "Robin, I don't want anyone to replace Raven so I suggest that one of us to learn Raven's magic so that one of us can heal us, shield us and assist us like Raven."

"Alright, Beast Boy, we will ask one of us to learn Raven's powers because we can't trust a new Titan instantly since Terra betrayed us last time." said Robin and all the others nodded us they also mean they agreed with Beast Boy's idea.

"But, I already have I lot of technology and gears to fight so I don't need to learn Raven's powers. Plus, it will waste of my time since I need to do a lot of paperwork. Cyborg is half robot, so magic won't work on him. Starfire do not understand Earth language as well as us. So that means you have to be the one to learn Raven's magic, Beast Boy." said Robin in a logic way.

"Alright Robin, I will learn Raven's powers as soon as possible. Maybe even today." answered Beast Boy.

"But first, you have to go to Raven's room and get Raven's spell books. You needed to understand each spells function before you can use them." stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy nodded and then proceeded to Raven's room. The door was unlocked when he arrived at the door that spelled "RAVEN" on it. He opened the room and stepped inside.

The room was very clean. There were no any objects on the ground. The room was very dark like in a cave. There were only spell books on the bookshelves. Beast Boy grabbed all the basic spell books and left the room.

Beast Boy entered his room and began to clean his room. He put all the dirty clothes into laundry basket, all the rubbish into the rubbish bin and all objects into its original place. After he finished cleaning his room, he put all the spell books on desk and started to read.

He only left his room for dinner, soy milk and toilet. He spent all the afternoon to read the thick books. By night, he read about levitation spells, flame throwing spell, healing spell, telekinesis spell, lightning spell, eject soul-self spells, shield charm and many useful fighting spells.

By midnight, he already read all spell books and he was exhausted. He then climbed to his bunk bed to get some sleep. But before that, the words that Raven said came back and it was haunting Beast Boy, Beast Boy tried to forget those painful comments but was unsuccessful. After 20 horrible minutes, sleep finally claimed Beast Boy and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3: The First Fight Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The First Fight (Part 1)

It has been four days since Raven gone back to Azarath. The team had suffered some hits but the one that suffered the worst was Beast Boy. Raven said that Beast Boy was stupid, immature and thought if she gone back home then she will be okay. However, she didn't know the true intentions of Beast Boy's annoyance. All Beast Boy wanted is to see her smile but all she did was hurting him. Now Beast Boy couldn't sleep and felt depressed. He tried to get over it but failed. Little did he know that Raven was actually watching them through her dimensional mirror.

During these four days, Beast boy had been learning Raven's magic and because of this, Robin decided to put up a training program for Beast Boy to master his new abilities. The training would begin today. Beast Boy awoke from his uneasy sleep and started to get dressing to get ready for training.

After he arrived at the training arena, Robin quickly spoke "Okay Beast Boy, we have two training programs. The first part is your normal animal combat training; the next part is to master the new powers that you got from Raven's spell books because you can't fight villains by using your new powers without proper training. Okay?" Beast Boy replied with a simple nod.

Robin then set up an obstacle course that filled with traps and aiming patterns. Beast Boy quickly changed into a cheetah and ran towards the course. However, he discovered that he was faster and stronger after he learned Raven's magic. So far he ran into the section of the course with aiming patterns within 10 seconds. Beast Boy wished he could shoot those patterns from a distance. Suddenly, some laser bolts shot out from his eyes and destroyed the first row patterns. All the Titans were shocked by this sudden attack. Beast Boy then turned into a T-Rex, then he shot laser bolts from his eyes and they destroyed the second row of patterns. Then, he opened his mouth widely and breathed out. At that moment, red hot flames shot from his mouth and destroyed the third row. Beast Boy switched to his Pteranodon form, he shot lasers from his eyes and lightning bolt from his wings which destroyed the last row of the aiming patterns. Finally, he changed into a tiger and reached the finishing line in just five seconds.

Robin was shocked by Beast Boy's powers. He shut down the obstacle course. He went to the ground, before saying "Wow, Beast Boy that is something amazing! How do you do it?" but Beast Boy said "I don't know dude, I just want to destroy the patterns from a distance then lasers just came out of my eyes. I don't know I'm much stronger after I learned Raven's magic. My speed, senses, intelligence and powers were increased, wired" Robin nodded and said "Perhaps Raven's magic combined with you animal forms, that's why you animal powers were increased." Beast Boy just nodded.

"Okay, you will advance to the next course. This course will let you master your new powers in your human form. Remember though, this powers were controlled by emotions, the more you feel, the more energy you releases. If you feel too much, you could destroy the entire tower. Try to control you emotions in a controllable way"

"Don't worry, I already mediated before I came here." said Beast Boy in a monotone.

Robin activated the obstacle course and this time there were robots in the arena. Beast Boy entered the arena, the robots started to rush toward Beast Boy. The robots shot laser bolts to Beast Boy but Beast Boy produced an energy shield in his hand and he wasn't injured from the bolts. He quickly scratched his hands to full length and opened his palms. Instantly, two bolts of flames were shot from Beast Boy's hands, destroying ten robots. Beast Boy then turned his hands into blade shape-like hands. Then several lightning bolts were shot from his hands, destroying at least fifteen robots. The robots quickly advanced to Beast Boy. Beast Boy then levitated into air and shouted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly, a dozens of robots were covered with dark aura, Beast Boy waved his hand and the black aura covered robots crashed into the un-black aura covered robots. Barely 1 second later, all the robots were destroyed. The record time is 1 minute.

Robin quickly shut down the course and met Beast Boy. He approached Beast Boy before saying "Good work Beast Boy! It seems that you are some sort of "Brother of Raven" because you mastered your powers in just three days! It is amazing!"

"Dude, it just need some hard work and then you will get what you deserve." replied Beast Boy in a monotonous voice. Robin nodded as he agreed because his skills were also earned from hard training.

Just then, the Titans alarm rang.

"We better get back to the common room now" said Robin. "I will transport us there in my raven form." said Beast Boy. Before Robin could blink, Beast Boy covered himself and Robin in his black raven form and headed towards the common room.

Once they reached to the common room, Cyborg returned from the computer and spoke to Beast Boy and Robin "It is Plasmus, he's attacking downtown. We need to stop him."

Robin then turned to Beast Boy, before saying "Beast Boy, this is the best opportunity to use your new powers in a real battle." Beast Boy just nodded as he says yes.

"Titans, Go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter, Beast Boy battle Plasmus with his new powers.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Fight Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me!

The True Way Of Getting Strong

By Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: The First Fight (Part 2)

The Titans quickly went to their vehicles; Robin hopped to his R-cycle, Cyborg got onboard his T-car while Starfire and Beast Boy (in his Pteranodon form) took the skies. "Okay Titans!" Robin's voice boomed into the radio in the T-Car "We need to attack Plasmus carefully, there are many civilians nearby. Starfire you will lead those civilians to safety. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will attack Plasmus with everything we got. Beast Boy, remember that you must control you emotions or else you will cause huge damage. Understand?"

"Yes Robin."

"Good, remember, stick to the plan strictly, Titans"

After 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at the seen. Plasmus was throwing cars at the buildings; the civilians were running from the seen. The SWAT forces tried to take down Plasmus with their guns but without success.

"Starfire, get the civilians to safety!"

Starfire quickly began to help the civilians to get to safety. Once the people get to safe grounds, she quickly joined the other Titans to battle Plasmus.

"Ok team, attack Plasmus with everything you got!" shouted Robin.

Cyborg quickly turned his right hand into sonic cannon, Robin prepared his explosive disks and Beast Boy prepared to change into any animal or using his magic powers. Starfire's hands began to glow greenish

Cyborg then blasted Plasmus with his sonic cannon, the beam hit the shoulders of Plasmus, but Plasmus furiously shot acid liquid at Cyborg. Before the liquid could hit Cyborg, Beast Boy landed in front of Cyborg and cast an energy shield. The shield shielded Cyborg and Beast Boy from the acid liquid.

"Thanks, BB. I though I'm going to be "corrosived"!" said Cyborg.

"No problem." replied Beast Boy in his monotonous voice.

Starfire fiercely threw starbolts into Plasmus. Though this attack managed to weaken Plasmus, Plasmus still fought on. He pushed Starfire towards a building.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin loudly.

Seeing Starfire's danger, Beast Boy quickly covered Starfire with his black aura witch slowed down Starfire and Beast boy gently placed Starfire beck to the ground.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire.

"My pleasure." said Beast Boy.

Robin threw freezing disks towards Plasmus. Plasmus stood there with ice covered his entire body. But then, cracking sound came from Plasmus. Later, the ice cover broken and Plasmus attacked Robin.

Robin retreated, before saying "Guys, I have a better idea. Let Beast Boy handle this since he is most powerful Titan here." and the others nodded

"Let's give Plasmus with a warm reception." said Beast Boy, before he stretched his hands to full length and opened his palms. Instantly, red hot flames were shot from Beast Boy's hands. Plasmus screamed in agony. He tried to escape, but Beast Boy's flame quickly directed at the escaping Plasmus. However, Plasmus changed into liquid form and started rush towards Beast Boy.

Aware this attack, Beast Boy quickly switched to his Pteranodon form and shot Plasmus with his lightning bolts from his wings, lasers from his eyes and the red hot flames form his mouth.

The incredible heat from Beast Boy attacks forced Plasmus to switch back to his monster form. Beast Boy then used his telekinetic powers and his lightning bolts to attack Plasmus but Plasmus still refused to give up.

Knowing that stop Plasmus's only way was to forced Plasmus's human form back to sleep, Beast Boy quickly crossed his legs and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Instantly, Beast Boy turned into his soul-self form and possessed Plasmus. Plasmus twisted, turned and screamed, before his goo-covered body exploded.

After the goo was cleared, Plasmus's human form was laying there, sleeping. Beast Boy returned his soul-self back to his body, before castled a sleeping charm on Plasmus, making Plasmus will sleep peacefully forever.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire (also Raven in her dimensional mirror) were very shocked because Beast Boy stopped Plasmus in record time, without needing any help. After Beast Boy returned from Plasmus, the three Titans rushed towards Beast Boy.

"Good work, Beast Boy, you stopped Plasmus by using you new animal powers and the magic that you learned from Raven's spell books." said Robin in a shocking tone.

"Yeah, man, without you we cannot stop Plasmus, just like Raven is the only one who can stop that big pile of goo." stated Cyborg.

"Friend, you are a wizard! You are so amazing! You just look like friend Raven! If you have some uniforms that look Raven you could be better!" shouted Starfire happily.

After hearing Raven's name, Beast Boy's face quickly being replaced by a hurt look. Robin who noticed the suddenly exchange of emotion of Beast Boy's faced called Starfire to stop talking and turned to Beast Boy, before saying "You missed Raven, don't you Beast Boy?"

"I-I do Robin." said Beast Boy sadly before his broke into sobs.

"Grass Strain, you must clam yourself down. I think if you learned how to travel between dimensions, you might know how to get to Azarath and meet Raven." said Cyborg concernedly.

"Yes, Friend. When you know how to get to Azarath, please bring us as well. I want to see Raven's birthplace." said Starfire.

"Okay, Starfire. I promise I will bring you all to Azarath when I know how to get to Azarath." said Beast Boy. "Thank you, Friend Beast Boy." said Starfire

"Alright." said Robin suddenly "We need to know how Plasmus managed to escape from the maximum security prison that holds the other Brotherhood of Evil members. It is almost impossible to escape from that place." and all the Titans nodded.

Beast Boy quickly turned to his medication state and concentrated. Later, he turned back to the Titans and brought some bad news. "Bad news, Robin. I just found out that all Brotherhood of Evil members managed to escape from the prison."

"WHAT!" shouted Robin.

"AWW MAN!" screamed Cyborg.

"No…." whispered Starfire.

"But how? There are many security guards inside the prisons. The cells are equipped with the latest anti-prison brake technology. How do they escape?" said Cyborg angrily.

"There is no way that any criminals can escape from that prison by themselves. It must be the work from the outsiders." said Beast Boy in a logical way.

"Yes, I agreed with you Beast Boy. Someone must be behind this mass breakout of the maximum security prison." said Robin.

"But who?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, Starfire, I don't know." said Robin sadly.

"Guys." said Beast Boy "I know who is the one that is reasonable this prison outbreak. Come near me" The three titans came to Beast Boy's location.

Beast Boy was standing near Plasmus, he was holding a badge. He turned around to look at Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. He lifted the badge to them. It was around and it has a bloody red colored "B" in the center.

"Does this looked familiar to you, Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hey, I know that symbol somewhere." shouted Cyborg "It was when I infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Academy. Which means this symbol stands for ……"

"Brother Blood." finished Beast Boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter: the Honorary Titans got captured by Brother Blood, the remaining Titans tried to figure out what to do when Robin got captured by Brother Blood.


	5. Chapter 5: New Uniforms and Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: New Uniforms and Captured

"So what should do?" asked Cyborg

It was twenty minutes after the battle with Plasmus and the discovery of Brother Blood's badge. The Titans returned to the tower. They entered the common room. They sat at the kitchen and gathered around Beast Boy. Since Beast Boy was now the cleverest Titan (Because Raven's spell books increased Beast Boy's intelligence) they asked him to give some advice like what Raven did before she left.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, before saying "Alright, here is my advice. We need to gather all info about Brother Blood, his powers, his weakness and his past. By studying his past, we may find out how he got those brainwashing powers so we could find a way to make us immune to his powers. Right now, we need Jinx because she was a former H.I.V.E. student and that means she got a lot of info about Brother Blood. We will ask her to come to the Titan Tower after this talk. Next, we must tried to find out where Brother Blood's headquarters so we can bring him to justice. Last, we must alert all the Honorary Titans and Titans East to stay alert because Brother Blood will try to capture them like what the Brotherhood of Evil did to us last time, we don't want another dark time like that again, right?" All the Titans nodded as they remembered that the Brotherhood of Evil captured most of the Titans, even Robin and they were saved because Beast Boy leaded Herald, Jericho, Pantha and Mas to free them and stop the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Okay, let's get to work!" shouted Robin "Do what Beast Boy advised. Cyborg, you get Jinx and Kid Flash on the phone right now! Beast Boy, try to use you medication method to get the location of Brother Blood's headquarters. Starfire, you alert all the Titans around the world to stay alert for Brother Blood. Got it?"

"On it!" shouted Cyborg.

"Okay!" replied Beast Boy in his monotone.

"Yes, Friend Robin." replied Starfire.

Cyborg reached the Titans Computer. Later, Kid Flash and Jinx appeared at the Screen.

"Hello Cyborg, what did you need from us?" asked Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Jinx, Kid Flash, I need you two to come here immediately. We have an emergency situation. Brother Blood had freed all Brotherhood of Evil members. We already stop Plasmus but we need all the info we can about Brother Blood if we want to stop him. Jinx, can you provide all the info about Brother Blood once you reached here?" asked Cyborg.

"Alright Cyborg. We will be at Titans Tower as soon as possible." said Jinx. Then the screen turned black.

Beast Boy had been in his medication position for minutes. He tried to find where Brother Blood's headquarters is. He couldn't find its exact location but he managed to find out that the headquarters is somewhere in Eastern America. He got back down to the ground and rushed towards Robin in the common room. "Robin, I can't locate the exact location of Brother Blood's headquarters, but I did find out that the headquarters is somewhere in Eastern America." said Beast Boy

"Thanks Beast Boy, we goanna need it." said Robin

"Robin." said Starfire as she entered the common room "The Titans all around the world had been alert.

"Thanks, Starfire." said Robin "No problem." said Starfire.

But just then, a huge blast was heard in the tower. All the Titans turn around and saw Brother Blood was standing in the window which contained the Titans' computer screen.

"Blood!" shouted Cyborg.

"Hello, dear Cyborg. However I didn't come here for you. I come for Robin." said Brother Blood coldly.

"Why do you want Robin?" shouted Starfire with her eyes glowing green and her hands greenish.

"Because I will use him as a hostage so I can capture all the Titans all around the world with ease." said Brother Blood with an evil tone.

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Starfire angrily.

"Oh yes, I will" replied Brother Blood evilly.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

Cyborg attacked Brother Blood with his sonic cannon but Brother Blood dodged every shot "You have to do better than that! Former student Cyborg!" taunted Blood. Starfire threw starbolts at Brother Blood, but each time when the bolts nearly hit Brother Blood, he always cast a reddish energy shield. "So weak." said Brother Blood coldly. Robin threw explosive disks towards Brother Blood but like what he did to Starfire, he cast a reddish energy shield to shield himself from those disks. "Robin, why you still fight? You don't have Raven, the most powerful one in this team!" said Brother Blood, before laughed evilly.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" shouted Cyborg.

As if reply, a green normal raven appeared behind Brother Blood in the thin air (Beast Boy's normal raven form had invisibility besides laser eyes, sonic screech, sonic flight and fire claws) and rushed towards Blood with its claws on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Brother Blood in agony.

"Now! Cyborg! The Sonic Boom!" shouted Robin. "Roger Robin!" shouted Cyborg

"Teen Titans!" shouted these two warriors as Robin threw an explosive disk at Brother Blood and Cyborg shot Brother Blood with he's sonic cannon. The disk and the beam hit Brother Blood with a destructive blast.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" screamed Brother Blood. Then, he muttered some words which Beast Boy realized the words were about a demonic spell called the "Shockwave Spell". Just then an energy aura surrounded Brother Blood. Then a huge shockwave rocked the whole tower, Beast Boy castled an energy shield around Cyborg, Starfire and himself. Later, after the energy aura that surrounded Brother Blood was cleared, the three Titans gasped as they saw Brother Blood holding an unconscious Robin in his right hand.

"Bye Bye Titans, especially you, former student Cyborg! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said Brother Blood before he disappeared in the thin air.

Cyborg crushed his fist towards the ground "This can't be happening! With Robin's gone, we will never win against Brother Blood." he screamed.

Starfire cried loudly as she suffered a lost of a friend. However Beast Boy remained very clam as he tried to concentrate to figure out what to do next. But with Cyborg kept screaming and Starfire crying, he couldn't possibly concentrate.

Finally, he had enough and shouted "ENOUGH!!!!!" and Cyborg stop screaming and Starfire stopped crying. "Screaming and crying solves nothing, we need to stick to the plan that Robin said before if we want to stop Brother Blood." said Beast Boy in a logical way and Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

Just then, Kid Flash and Jinx arrived at the common room. They both gasped as they saw the messy common room. "What happened?" asked Kid Flash.

"Brother Blood attacked us and captured Robin." said Cyborg.

"Oh no!" shouted Jinx "Without Robin, we are nothing but scraps to Brother Blood!"

"Jinx, clam down." said Beast Boy "We need you to provide data about Brother Blood so I can find his power's origin then I can makes us immune to his powers so we can stop Brother Blood." and Jinx nodded.

"Hey BB, come and see this package." said Cyborg. Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Jinx approached Cyborg. Cyborg then lifted the package towards Beast Boy. On top of the package it wrote in some unearthly words but Beast Boy realized those words were in Azarathian language which he can read due to his learning about magic. "It's for me, Cyborg." said Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded and handed the package towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy opened the package and saw a letter written in English. The letter said "To Beast Boy, Titans Tower, Jump City". On the letter wrote "From Arella."

"This letter is from Raven's mother" said Beast Boy. He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Beast Boy of the Teen Titans:_

_I heard about you. Raven told about you a lot. She always says that you are annoying, but I don't think so because I know that you really care about my daughter. I'm really sorry for you when she said those mean things about you before she left. She has no idea that you really care for her. I hope that one day she will understand. But most of all, I thank you for caring about my daughter so much even she always push you always._

_You learned Azarathian magic in a record time which I'm really impressed. It takes years for Raven to learn those magic. Can you tell why you learned magic that fast? I want to know more about you because I'm truly impressed by you caring for my daughter._

_This package contains some uniforms as a give for you for caring my daughter and showed everyone that you have Azarathian powers. This uniforms looks like Raven's but it is a bit different because they are for boys like you. They are green as green is you favorite color. The uniforms are also very special because unlike other uniforms on Azarath, they contain the some material on your uniform that will change as you morph into animals._

_Use these uniforms wisely. After you learned how to travel to Azarath, please visit me sometimes as I want to see you and talk to you personally. Please write to me sometimes and tell me more about you._

_Love_

_Arella_

Beast Boy then opened the package and saw the green uniforms that looked like Raven's uniforms expect there were no chain belt that Raven wore, the gloves covered his hands instead of leaving his fingers out, and they were tracksuits instead of leotards. Beast Boy then put the rest of his new uniforms but left one for Cyborg to scan it. After he put the uniforms into his drawer, he went to the common room with Cyborg waiting for him.

"BB, the letter says the truth; these uniforms contain the material that will change as you morph into animals." said Cyborg. Beast Boy then went to the bathroom to change. After he put on the uniform, he went back to the living room and saw all the Titans looking at him.

"Beast Boy." said Cyborg "we need you to lead us to save the entire world from Brother Blood."

"Why me? You once led the Titans East." said Beast Boy.

"But I'm not good enough! Last Time when most of the Titans got captured by the Brotherhood of Evil, you saved us because of you great leadership. You are a better leader then me! Beast Boy, we need you to lead us." said Cyborg.

"Yes Friend." said Starfire "Cyborg is right. Without Robin, you may be the only one that can lead us to save this planet."

"Yes, they both are right Beast Boy." said Kid Flash "Right now, you are our only hope because now you are very clever and very powerful. We need you to save the other Titans that had being captured by Brother Blood!"

Beast Boy looked at the others. They were right; now he was their only hope since he was the most powerful and clever member of this team. He knew must lead them if he wanted to stop the incoming danger.

"Alright, I will do it. Now here is my plan……"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6: The Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: The Realization (Part 1)

"So Jinx, tell us something about Brother Blood's powers" said Beast Boy.

It was fifteen minutes after Brother Blood attacked the Titans Tower and kidnapped Robin. The Titans decided that Beast Boy will be the leader until they can rescue Robin and the other captured Honorary Titans. Now they tried to figure out how they can stand against Brother Blood's powers.

"Well……" muttered Jinx "The power of Brother Blood that I know so well is his psychic powers which I think Cyborg and Bumblebee know about. This power allows him to brainwash anyone. So far, the only two persons I know who managed to resist these brainwashing powers is Cyborg and Bumblebee."

"Next, it seems that he lived for a long time. Legends say that Brother Blood already lived in this world for hundreds of years. I don't know that he has sorcery powers but the most of all, his spells are very evil. When he cast those spells, his eyes glow bloody red like Trigon. Those spells are also not very earthy. It seems the spells functions are similar to Raven's but a bit more powerful then hers. Last of all, he is immune to Raven's soul-self. But I think because Raven's soul-self power is not very strong. Maybe Beast Boy can overpower Brother Blood with his soul-self powers." finished Jinx.

"Wait a second!" shouted Beast Boy suddenly which caused Jinx to jump from her seat "Did you just said that Brother Blood had lived for a long time and when he cast spells, his eyes will glow red and those spell are unearthly?"

'Yea, sort of." replied Jinx.

Beast Boy then stood up, before saying "I believed this info maybe very useful as clues." Later he faced everyone, before saying "Cyborg, use Brother Blood's picture to find out any data on all data base on the Earth. Starfire, you monitor the Titans network, count how many Titans that have been captured and which ones remain free. Jinx and Kid Flash you two just stay around and don't do anything stupid. I will do some research about Brother Blood. I believed that Brother Blood didn't come from Earth but some where evil."

Wasting no time, Cyborg quickly brought up the computer and put the picture of Brother Blood into the scanner. He uploaded the image into the online database and started to search some useful data.

Meanwhile, Starfire monitored the Titans network. She shocked to discover that most of the Titans that stationed at everywhere on the planet expect North America had already been captured by Brother Blood. "Oh no! Most of the Titans had already been captured! That leaves us and the Titans East!" she shouted.

Beast Boy stayed at his room, he read all the spell books that Raven has. He was trying to find out the origin of the "Shockwave Spell" that Brother Blood used to capture Robin. At last he founded the page that he was looking for.

_The Shockwave Spell_

_This spell was found by Scathe or known as Trigon the Terrible. This spell is extremely powerful, destructive and evil. Only very evil persons will use these spells, the souls with good cannot use this spell. Right now so far the only two persons that used this spell were Scathe and his apprentice known as Brother Blood._

Beast Boy was shocked by these words "his apprentice known as Brother Blood." The apprentice of Trigon was Brother Blood? Then he realized that the powers of Brother Blood were similar to Trigon. So that make senses, Brother Blood's powers came from Trigon! He quickly opened more books about Brother Blood.

Meanwhile, back at the common room, Cyborg continued to search the database results about the picture of Brother Blood. He somehow managed to found out some images about Brother Blood "Hmm, interesting. There are not so many images about Brother Blood." he said. But when he checked the date of the images, he found out that the oldest image was dated back to the year 1300!

"Kid Flash! Jinx! Come over here!" he shouted. As soon as those two came near the computer. He showed the oldest image that he found about Brother Blood.

"Hey, that is Brother Blood in this image." said Kid Flash.

"Not only that, this is image is more that 700 years old!" shouted Cyborg. Both Kid Flash and Jinx gasped. There was a small silence before Kid Flash interrupted "So you are right, Jinx. Brother Blood did live for a long time." Kid Flash said as Cyborg and Jinx nodded.

Just then, Starfire rushed towards the common room. "Friends, almost all the Titans around the world had been captured! We and the Titans East are the only ones left!" shouted Starfire in alarm. Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jinx gasped after they heard the news.

"Guys." said Beast Boy as he entered the common room. "I think it is time to know about Brother Blood's past."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: Beast Boy explained Brother Blood's past and the Titans East came. The Titans East also founded out the exact location of Brother Blood's headquarters. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Realization Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: The Realization (Part 2)

"But first, we need to gather every Titan that left in the world." said Beast Boy "Cyborg, you send a signal to alert every single Titans that haven't been captured come to Titans Tower. And remember to tell them to turn off their communicators after they receive this message."

"Yes Beast Boy." said Cyborg.

After a long time of research, Beast Boy figured out that Brother Blood's powers came from his master Trigon. Beast Boy read some books about the history of Azarath and found out some unbelievable facts about Brother Blood.

Two days later, all Titans East members, Herald and Jericho arrived at the Titans Tower. They barely managed to escape the fate for being captured by Brother Blood.

"Man, I can't believe that Brother Blood is that strong!" complained Aqualad.

"Yes, he is a lot stronger that last time when we fought him at our tower." said Bumblebee as she remembered the time when Brother Blood brainwashed their brains and took control of the Titans East Tower in Steel City.

"Hey, where's Robin?" asked Speedy.

"Robin has been captured by Brother Blood two days ago. The remaining Titans (Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Jinx and Kid Flash) voted that Beast Boy will be the leader until we can free Robin." answered Cyborg.

"Good, Beast Boy. I know that you can be the leader since the Brotherhood of Evil." said Aqualad.

"Dude, lets not chit chat now, we got more important things to talk about." said Beast Boy.

"Yes, Aqualad we have more important things to talk then this." agreed Cyborg "Now lets sit in the kitchen and gather around Beast Boy." and then all the Titans gathered around Beast Boy.

The changeling wizard sighed and then started to speak "Alright, now that all we know that Brother Blood had freed all Brotherhood of Evil members and started to capture all the Titans. Most of you had witnessed Brother Blood's evil power. Now let's start this: I have checked every spell book about the "Shockwave Spell" and I found out that Brother Blood is an apprentice of Trigon, Raven's father.

"WHAT!!!!" shouted all Titans in unison.

"Yes" said Beast Boy "Because according to the discretion of the "Shockwave Spell", only Trigon and Brother Blood used this spell. We have already witnessed this spell before, that's the spell that Trigon used when he arrived at the Earth." now all Titans were shocked.

Beast Boy continued "I checked every book about Azarath's history and here is this: After Trigon finish training Brother Blood, Trigon then send Brother Blood to Earth to wait for Raven's arrival to fulfill that false prophecy (See my story "The Gem and The Ring" if you want to know more about the "false prophecy"). When he arrived at the Earth, he set up the Church of Blood which the people there worship Trigon."

"Want me to continue?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes." the Titans replied.

"Very well." said Beast Boy "The Church of Blood continued to worship Trigon for many years. However, when "The Azarathian Giants" (Similar to Ultramans) discovered the Church of Blood, they attacked Brother Blood and destroyed the Church of Blood. Brother Blood died in the battle, but not before he used dark arts to bring him back in the future." the Titans gasped as they heard that Brother Blood can use dark arts.

"Brother Blood's remains were moved to Transylvania and settled there. Brother Blood seems destroyed. But, in year 1299, Brother Blood awaked from his grave. As the matter of worst, Brother Blood was a vampire!" Now all Titans gasped, Brother Blood awaked from his death and his was a vampire!

"So his region of terror lasted more than 12 years, he keep getting stronger by drinking people's blood. But instead of turning the victims into vampires, he drink them dry which means that Brother Blood slain his victims. His region of terror ended when the Monks of Azarath, Raven's guardians, destroyed his vampire curse, causing Brother Blood to turn back into human. Brother Blood then fled to America. So this part of history eventually turns into the "Legend of Count Dracula" which the people believed that Brother Blood was the legendary Count Dracula." Again the Titans gasped that Count Dracula is actually Brother Blood.

"After he reached to America, he hided in plain site but he kills anyone that dared to reach his hideout in the Rocky Mountains. Finally, about 2 years before the arrival of Trigon, he joined the H.I.V.E. Academy and became the Headmaster. However, he still got those brainwashing powers and those dark sorcery powers because his sill remains loyal to Trigon and worship him. About 4 months before us, the original Teen Titans were formed; he received a message from Trigon to take care of Raven when she arrives at Earth. However, Raven managed to escape from Brother Blood when she arrived at the Earth; Brother Blood tried to stop her but failed. When Trigon decided to sent those demon marks on Raven, he called for Brother Blood but Brother Blood said he is too busy. Trigon then brought back Slade to complete the mission."

"Alright, we learned Brother Blood's past before he became the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. now to talk about his powers. Ever since he turned into half-robot, his brainwashing powers were increased. Right now, the only ones here that are immune to his powers are me and Cyborg. Because half of Cybrog's brain is an electronic, so Brother Blood couldn't fool Cyborg even if he upgrades himself into half-robot. I'm immune to Brother Blood's brainwashing powers because ever since I learned Raven's magic, I began to have high resistance against Trigon's powers. Now that most of you are not immune to this power. So I will put a charm on everyone that allows persons to resist this power. Be careful though, there is still a chance that Brother Blood can break thorough the charm and brainwash you." and the Titans nodded.

"The dark sorcery powers of Brother Blood could only hurt you when you are brainwashed by Brother Blood. Once you can resist against Brother Blood's brainwashing powers you will be safe from these powers but be sure to look out when he use the "Shockwave Spell". That spell could cause you to lose control and make you unconscious. That's all you need to know to stop Brother Blood, remember those advices that I gave you well and you will be able to stop Brother Blood." finished Beast Boy.

"Good news Beast Boy, we have managed to locate which city that holds Brother Blood's headquarters." said Bumblebee.

"Good job, Titans East! Which city is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Gotham City." replied Aqualad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: Beast Boy led the remaining Titans to Gotham City to stop Brother Blood_


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: The Final Battle (Part 1)

After found out the location of Brother Blood's headquarters was in Gotham City, Beast Boy immediately order the remaining Titans (Titans East, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jericho and Herald) to depart for Gotham City. They will get onboard the 2 T-ships (one for Titans East members, the other one for Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jericho and Herald) to travel to that city after two hours.

"Cyborg, bring out ten Holograph rings, we will need them to disguise ourselves so that Brother Blood will never know that we are in Gotham City once we arrived." said Beast Boy. "Yes, right away, Beast Boy." replied Cyborg in a "Yes Sir!" tone.

After brought out the rings, the other Titans put on and they punch them. The entire Titans' outfit changed: Beast Boy was wearing green T-shirt and trousers, his skin was white and his hair was blonde. Cyborg lost his armor, he was fully human and he was wearing a grey vest and black trainers. Starfire wore a purple tank top and purple trousers; Kid Flash was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and he lost his mask, revealing two blue eyes. Jinx was wearing a grey T-shirt and black jeans, her hair turned from pink to black. Mas y Menos both wore white tracksuits and white caps. Aqualad wore a blue T-shirt and black sport trousers. Speedy was wearing a red T-shirt and black trainers. Herald wore a blue coat with a blue hood and black gym shorts. Jericho wore a purple T-shirt and black trousers. Finally, Bumblebee wore yellow tank-top and black jeans, her wings changed into a backpack.

After all the Titans disguised them selves, they went to their ships. Titans East went onboard the blue ship. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Jericho and Herald hopped onboard the orange T-ship and they departed for Gotham City.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip took about 1 and a half hour to reach to Gotham City. The remaining Titans landed their ships on Gotham City's outstrip. After they landed their ships, they put the ships into "Stealth Mode" which caused the ships to be invisible. They went to Downtown Gotham City to try to search for Brother Blood's headquarters.

They searched for one hour but without success. The Titans returned to the T-ships and waited for Beast Boy's plan. Beast Boy thought for a moment before finally spoke "Okay, here is my plan; we continued the search but this time search for a member of the new Blood Brotherhood. We will weaken that member, then Jericho you posses that member. After that, read that member's mind to find out where is Blood Brotherhood's headquarters' location." all the Titans nodded as it meant that they received the order.

"Okay" said Cyborg "I detected that Mammoth is patrol around Downtown Gotham City. He will be a perfect target."

"Agreed, Mammoth will be easily taken down if we work together." said Beast Boy. "Okay Titans, Move out!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mammoth was patrolling the City Centre. He reached an ally. Suddenly, a green flash appeared behind Mammoth. Mammoth turned around and tried to fond what just pass behind him.

"Must be imagining things." muttered Mammoth. But just then, a green gorilla appeared in the thin air and landed on top of Mammoth. Mammoth tried to get off Beast Boy's grip but without success. "Get off me you green bastard!" shouted Mammoth.

Just then, a blue beam bounced on Mammoth which made Mammoth screamed. Then, two white flashes and a yellow flash circled around Mammoth, making Mammoth dizzy. Bumblebee then jumped on Mammoth and put her stingers into Mammoth, Mammoth passed out instantly.

"Jericho! Now!" shouted Beast Boy.

Jericho looked directly into Mammoth's eyes. Instantly, Jericho began to change into air and entered Mammoth's eyes. Jericho traveled deep into Mammoth's eyes to find out where is Brother Blood's headquarters. Finally he found out where it was and he spoke to his teammates.

"Beast Boy, I found out where is the location of Brother Blood's headquarters, it is under the Gotham City Hall and Wayne Industry Headquarters."

"Ok Titans, we are going to that place. But before we go there, I will put an invisible charm on u so that we cannot be spotted. After that, I will put a sound-proof charm so that enemies cannot hear us." said Beast Boy. The Titan nodded. Beast Boy waved his hand and muttered some magic words. A wave of yellow light appeared above the Titans. Later, they became invisible.

"Okay, we are all ready for battle. Titans! Move Out!" shouted Beast Boy as the Titans began to go to the City Hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Under Gotham City Hall was a huge underground cave that nobody had discovered it since the founding of Gotham City. Now when Brother Blood was fleeing from the Teen Titans after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, he escaped to Gotham City. He went underground and discovered the cave; he took refuge there before he decided to revenge for the Brotherhood of Evil, he then freed Plasmus, put the Blood red colored "B" badge to control Plasmus. He sent Plasmus to destroy the Main Titans but he never knew that Beast Boy had increased his power with Raven's magic. Now the Titans had found out that he was the one behind the mass breakout of the maximum security prison that holds the Brotherhood of Evil members, the Titans were ready to take down Brother Blood once and for all.

The Titans quietly entered the cave. The cave has one passage but the others don't know very much about it. Beast Boy then sat in his medication method to study the structure of Brother Blood's headquarters. He later returned to his normal position, before saying "Okay, down the passage is the way to the chamber which Brother Blood sat and he held most of the captured Titans there. Okay, so we will send Mas y Menos, Speedy and Jericho inside first, Me, Kid Flash and Jinx will hide in my raven form. Cyborg, you, Aqualad and Herald will take the underground, make you way secretly to the bottom of the chamber. Starfire, you and Bumblebee will take the air vents. When Mas y Menos, Speedy and Jericho were captured by Brother Blood, we will make an appearance. Fight the Blood Brotherhood with everything you got." and the Titans nodded

"Mas y Menos, I will give you the fire charm, it allows both of you to shot fire from you hands, you just need to point the target and open you palms then fire will come out of you hands. Speedy, I will give you the lightning charm, you just need to point and make you hands into blade-like shape and then lightning bolts will shot from you hands. Jericho, I will give you the control matter charm, it allows you control matter, which you means you can control rocks and objects." said Beast Boy. The chosen Titans nodded and Beast Boy gave them the charms.

"Titans! Go!" shouted Beast Boy. The chosen Titans began to walk down the passage, Bumblebee blasted the air vent hole then she and Starfire entered the air vent. Cyborg blasted the ground with his sonic cannon then he, Herald and Aqualad entered the hole. Kid Flash and Jinx gathered around Beast Boy then Beast Boy covered with his dark aura.

The chosen Titans blasted the doors with their charms. On the other side of the door, Brother Blood sat in a golden chair high in a tower, the H.I.V.E. members were around the tower, The Brain, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus at in the second level of the tower. The Brotherhood of Evil allies surrounded the tower. The army of H.I.V.E. robots, General Immortus' tanks and soldiers covered a large area of the chamber.

"So, Beast Boy managed to call the Titans to capture me. How amusing." said Brother Blood as the others laughed. "Yes, it is too amusing, with just four of them against us. They will surely lose." said the Brain, the other Brotherhood of Evil members nodded as they agreed.

"It doesn't matter. As longs as we Titans still exits, there is still hope. We will not give up!" shouted Speedy.

"How amusing." said Brother Blood coldly "General Immortus, sent your troops to attack." General Immortus nodded and shouted "All troops move in and attack!"

Hundreds of robots rushed towards the chosen Titans but they were not afraid. "Titans, use the charms and you powers!" shouted Beast Boy in their minds. Mas y Menos used their fire charms to destroy the yellow H.I.V.E. cyborgs. Speedy used his arrows and his lightning charm to destroy the H.I.V.E. drones. Jericho used his control matter charm to destroy the Brotherhood of Evil troops.

"So the robots are no effective, sent in the allies!" shouted Brother Blood. "Allies of the Blood Brotherhood! Attack!" shouted General Immortus.

Overload attacked Mas y Menos but they used their amazing speed to escape from Overload. Jericho used his control matter charm to summon water to disable overload. Billy Numerous multiplied his clones, but Jericho again used his control matter charm to disable the clones (since he can also control human flesh). Gizmo used his four long mechanical legs to make him look taller, Speedy used his arrows to cut the legs and then he used his lightning charm to overload Gizmo's backpack. Puppet King attacked Speedy, but Mas y Menos used their amazing speed to stop Puppet King's attack. Professor Chang used his high temperature laser gun to attack Jericho but Jericho possessed Professor Chang and attacked See-More. Johnny Rancid used his spiked weapons to face Mas y Menos but Speedy attacked Johnny Rancid with his arrows.

The chosen Titans did managed to stop some villains but they started to get exhausted. Just then Madame Rouge used her shapeshifting powers to stop Mas y Menos. Control Freak used his remote and destroyed Speedy's arrows, Adonis pinned down Speedy. Jericho was stopped Killer Moth and Fang.

The allies brought the captured heroes to Brother Blood, who was standing near the entrance of the chamber. He looked very pleased. "Well done everyone." said Brother Blood. He then faced to the heroes "Now that we have you captured, we will bring you into the freezer. But first, any last words?" asked Brother Blood.

Speedy looked down to the ground and saw it was cracking. He knew that Beast Boy must have known that they were captured and decided it is time for the ultimate battle. He said "Yes, there are cracks underneath you, Blood or should I say, "Count Dracula"?" Brother Blood looked the floor then suddenly it blasted open. After the dust was cleared, Cyborg stood in front of the hole with Aqualad and Herald. Cyborg shouted "First, we always think the strategy first before we attack."

Then, a blast echoed into the chamber. The air vent had been blasted, in the air stood Starfire and Bumblebee. "Second, we will never have mercy on the ones that captured our friends." shouted Starfire

Finally, a black raven appeared in the thin air. The black raven receded, showing Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Jinx. "Third" said Beast Boy "Is that your base will soon become a prison for all of you."

All the chosen Titans escaped from the grip of their villains. They joined Beast Boy side as they prepared for the final battle.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Beast Boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next chapter: The remaining Titans freed all captured Titans. Beast Boy and Brother Blood fight the final battle_


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: The Final Battle (Part2)

The remaining Titans charged towards the Blood Brotherhood's allies. Kid Flash used his amazing speed to stop Mad Mod from using his cane to face against Jinx. Jinx blushed after Kid Flash saved her. Just then, Gizmo appeared in front Jinx with all the H.I.V.E. students.

"Hello, former student Jinx and the lemon speedster Kid Flash." said See-More coldly.

"Yeah, you will pay for betray us! Jinx!" shouted Gizmo.

After saying that, Gizmo's backpack popped up two mechanic bat wings and started flew toward Jinx. Kid Flash immediately ran toward Gizmo in lightning speed. Before long, Kid Flash circled around Gizmo and started to make yellowish tornado. Gizmo lost control of his jet pack and spun with the tornado, making him dizzy. "Crud!" Gizmo shouted as he had been thrown into a wall of the chamber.

See-More attacked Jinx with his laser eye but Jinx dodged every shot of the laser. See-More switched his eye from laser vision into freeze vision. He target Jinx and shot the freeze beam, Jinx dodged the shot but the beam hit her feet, causing her leg to from ice and making her cannot move.

"Now we will get our revenge. You speedy lover cannot save you!" laughed See-More. Jinx saw that Kid Flash had been captured by Wrestling Star and the I.N.V.E.S..T.O.R., now both of them were stopped.

But just then, a green flash rushed towards See-More and knocked him down. Jinx was released and shot pink hex towards Wrestling Star, making him drop Kid Flash. Kid Flash then used his speed plus his punch to defeat the I.N.V.E.S.T.G.A.T.O.R.

"Don't think that you won." said the Angel and Kyd Wykkyd as they both stood in front of Beast Boy in his human form.

"Think again, you numbskulls!" said Beast Boy in his monotone as he changed into a lion.

"Ha! You animals cannot stop us!" said Angel.

"You have to ask." said Beast Boy in his lion form as his body started to glow red. Later, his entire body was covered with fire. Angel and Kyd Wykkyd started to get scared. Beast Boy then rushed towards Angel and Kyd Wykkyd. The heat made them unbearable. Finally, they fainted.

"Thank you Beast Boy. You are so cool and tough!" said Kid Flash excitedly. Jinx got up and happily nodded as she mean agreed with Kid Flash.

"Thanks guys, but I have a job for you. You two go to the "freezer" where they held the captured Titans, free them and heal them with these healing charms." Beast Boy said as he pulled out two hands with two charms "After finish healing them, put these H.I.V.E. students into the freezers. All the villains will put into the freezer like what you did in the Brotherhood of Evil, Kid Flash and Jinx." the two nodded as they meant they understood what Beast Boy was saying.

Cyborg was fighting Control Freak but the couch potato kept using his remote to disable Cyborg's attacks. "You stupid robot trash are no match for the man who control machines!"

A green mouse appeared behind Control Freak. "Cyborg, keep districting him." said the mouse to Cyborg in telepathy. Cyborg nodded as he was responding.

"So, are you going to attack or what, coward?" taunted Control Freak.

"Think again, Freak!" shouted Cyborg. This angered Control Freak but before he could attack, a green T-Rex rose underneath Control Freak and shot flames toward Control Freak from its mouth. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" screamed Control Freak. After that his head made contact with the wall and instantly passed out. After Control Freak passed out, a yellow flash picked up Control Freak and after that, the couch potato was in the freezer.

"Thanks, Kid Flash!" shouted Beast Boy as he morphed back into human form.

"No problem! Leader!" shouted Kid Flash as he neared Jinx who finished healing all the Titans with the healing charm. Robin was recovered and headed towards Kid Flash who was freezing Professor Cheng after that mad-scientist was beaten by Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Why you call Beast Boy leader?" asked Robin.

"Lets just say after you were been captured by Blood, we voted that Beast Boy will be the leader." answered Kid Flash. Robin nodded as he was replying.

The Puppet King had just been defeated by Mas y Menos and was thrown into the freezer. Herald and Jericho were battling Atlas but the giant easily overpowered the two thin Titans. Then Cyborg crashed the party and used his sonic cannon and his missiles to disable Atlas before sending him to the freezer. "Booyeah!" shouted Cyborg. But that was just temporarily. The Amazing Mumbo suddenly appeared in front of Cyborg.

"Well look what we have here, an outdated robot! Time to send to the salvage yard!" shouted Mumbo as he prepared to use his spell.

But before he can shout "Mumbo Jumbo!" a ghostly voice suddenly said "Think again, Mumbo." then a black raven suddenly appeared behind Mumbo. The dark raven receded, revealing Beast Boy.

"Ha! You are just an animal, what makes you think that you can beat me with your pathetic animal forms?" taunted Mumbo. "You have to ask." replied Cyborg. Beast Boy changed into a green raven and then disappeared. "Hey! Where did he go?" asked Mumbo fearfully. As a reply, the green raven appeared behind Mumbo and shot laser bolts from its eyes. The beams hit directly into Mumbo's back, causing Mumbo to scream in agony, before he collapsed in to ground. "Cyborg, take that fake magician into the "freezer" and Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy then turned and saw that Prisom was about to attack with his brainwave. Beast Boy quickly reacted by sticking his foot out. The foot quickly covered with black aura and formed the legs of Beast Boy's raven form. The leg entered Prisom and disabled him. Beast Boy later used his telekinetic powers to deliver him to the "freezer".

Aqualad was battling Trident with his psychokinesis powers. However, Trident dodged every attack from Aqualad. Just then, Starfire crashed in and battle Trident. Using her starbolts and super strength, she knocked down Trident and sent him to the "freezer".

The Master of games had just been defeated by Speedy, Mas y Menos and Cyborg, Beast Boy sent him to the freezer by his powers. The Punk Rocket has been defeated by Bumblebee and Starfire. Cheshire has been defeated by Beast Boy by using his sorcery powers. Right now, Warp and the original Brotherhood of Evil were the only ones left.

Suddenly Warp appeared behind Starfire and took her a hostage. The Titans stopped fighting as they knew that one false move will end Starfire's life.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin.

"One move and she will be in the grave. Surrender or suffer the consequences!" threaten Warp.

Herald realized that Beast Boy wasn't here. Just then, a dark vortex appeared behind Warp and lightning bolts were shot from the vortex. Warp instantly passed out. Beast Boy appeared in front of the dark vortex.

"Guys, can you all handle the Brotherhood of Evil members? I need to stop Brother Blood from escaping because if he did, he may open a portal which Trigon will use it to get to this Earth." said Beast Boy. The Titans nodded as they understood. Beast Boy they flew to pursuit Brother Blood while the other charged towards the Brotherhood of Evil members.

Madame Rouge attacked them with her powers. But Jericho stopped her by using his control matter charm. Madame Rouge's hands exploded and she screamed in agony. General Immortus attacked them with his laser cannon. Cyborg quickly used his sonic cannon to stop the laser beam. Mas y Menos then attacked General Immortus with their speed and their fire charms. The Brain tried to escape with Monsieur Mallah, but Bumblebee used her stingers to disable Monsieur Mallah. The Brain felled to the ground but Kid Flash managed to catch it before it exploded into the ground. The remaining Titans put the villains into the "freezer".

Brother Blood tried to escape by get to the door of the chamber. But just as he was about to reach the door, Beast Boy landed in front of Brother Blood with his eyes glowing white with power.

"Going somewhere? Brother Blood?" asked Beast Boy in his monotone.

"Yes but you got in the way, so step away." answered Brother Blood.

"No, you have to get past me to go even further." said Beast Boy.

"Ha, do you know who I am? I am Brother Blood, the apprentice of Trigon the Terrible!" laughed Brother Blood. He then lifted his fist up. Instantly, a beam of red energy was shot from his hands.

Knowing the attack, Beast Boy crossed his hands and a beam of white energy was shot from his hands. The two beams encountered each other as both Brother Blood and Beast Boy tried to overpower the opposite's beam. After 1 minute, Beast Boy gained the upper hand and Brother Blood was slowly losing it. Realized that he can't beat Beast Boy with his laser beam, Brother Blood quickly put his hand near his mouth and breathed out. Red, hot flames were hot from Brother Blood's mouth and the flames gathered together to form a shape of a dragon. The flaming Dragon started to rush towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then quickly muttered his battle words. Instantly, water were shot from his hands and the water gather together to form a shape of an eagle. The watery eagle rushed toward the flaming dragon, causing the dragon to be extinguished.

Brother Blood was outraged by Beast Boy's attack. He quickly muttered some demonic words and shot some bolts of red energy towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly formed an energy shield in his hands and destroyed the energy bolts. Brother Blood then used his telekinetic powers to attack Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly changed into a mouse and used his lightning speed in mouse form to dodged Brother Blood's attack.

"You have to better then that, Brother Blood!" shouted Beast Boy as he morphed back into human form.

"As you wish, Beast Boy" replied Brother Blood coldly. Slowly, Brother Blood's face began to turn from pale to grey skin, his eyes began to turn red, his hands have long nails and his grow fangs. Before long, Brother Blood has turn into a vampire.

"You can't scare me with your vampire look!" shouted Beast Boy.

"It's not just the look!" shouted Brother Blood. Brother Blood charged toward Beast Boy with some unearthly speed. Beast Boy quickly turned into a raven and used his sonic flight to escape from Brother Blood. He then changed into a lion with his body in flames, before landing on top of Brother Blood. But Brother Blood lifted up Beast Boy with his supernatural strength and threw him towards the wall. Beast Boy quickly changed into a Pteranodon and flew into the air before landed back into the ground.

"Nice try, Beast Boy. Now if you will excuse Me." said Brother Blood. His ears began to grow longer, his clothes turned into grey skin, his eye became to turn black and two demonic bat wings grow from his back: Brother Blood had turn into a demonic bat. The bat then flew toward the opening air vent.

Beast Boy will not let Brother Blood get away that easily. He turned into a Pteranodon and pursuit Brother Blood with sonic speed. He then opened his mouth. Instantly, lightning bolts, red hot flames and laser bolts were shot from Beast Boy. The combined beam attack caused Brother Blood to turn back into human and dropped into the ground.

"YOU ARE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" shrieked Brother Blood. He then muttered some demonic words which Beast Boy recognized it was the "Shockwave Spell" he quickly cast energy shields around him and the remaining Titans. A huge shockwave rocked the chamber but because Beast Boy managed to shield himself and the remaining Titans, they were unharmed.

"Clever, Beast Boy. But you will soon crumble before my master's power!" shouted Brother Blood. He muttered some words and instantly grew into 40 feet tall. He then put a foot on to Beast Boy but Beast Boy managed to put his hand up to resist Brother Blood's foot.

"Ha, do you know that you have nothing left expect your freaky friends? They don't care about you, they never laughed at your jokes, they never like you, and they only accept you because they are freaks! Especially Raven, she always hate you, when you always near her, she just push you away or throw you to a wall. She never laughed at you jokes, she thinks that you are so immature and stupid. Remember what words that she spoke to you before she left? _Why should I stay with you annoying around? Because of you, I'm leaving! Good Bye! Beast Boy! _Even though you loved her, she never loves you back! Why should you side with your friends, why not join me and my master?" taunted Brother Blood.

Beast Boy felt anger flowed in him. Even though his friends never laughed at his jokes, he still doesn't mind them. As longs he has them, he was content. He loved Raven ever since they met, even though Raven never loves him back, he still loves her. He won't let Brother Blood win.

"I disagree with you, Blood!" shouted Beast Boy. Instantly, Beast Boy's body started to grow with rainbow colors.

"What's happening?" asked Robin.

"Friend Cyborg, do you know what is happening to friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Man, his energy level is increasing! It's almost off the scale!" shouted Cyborg.

"WHAT?" shouted Aqualad.

"That is impossible!" shouted Speedy and Bumblebee loudly.

The rainbow color that covered Beast Boy began to glow stronger. Just then, a white vortex opened in the center of the chamber. Then, a giant white raven rose from the vortex. The white raven then rushed toward Brother Blood, knocking him off from Beast Boy. The white raven then went through Beast Boy. Beast Boy's uniform began to glow in a white aura. After the aura recede, Beast Boy appeared. His uniform wasn't green anymore; his was wearing a white cloak that was exactly the same color as Raven's white cloak.

The Titans were shocked by Beast Boy's uniform. Brother Blood then got up from his fall and shocked by the cloak that Beast Boy wore. White means the person was the strongest of all Azarathians.

"NOOOOO! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!" shouted Brother Blood.

Beast Boy started to fire a bolt of white energy toward Brother Blood as he marched towards. "They are my friends and family!" shouted Beast Boy as he fired another bolt toward Brother Blood "I don't care if they don't laugh at my jokes! They are still my friends." Beast Boy fired another bolt "I love Raven! I don't care if she always pushed away. I love her and I will never stop!" Beast Boy fired a larger bolt which immobilized Brother Blood and caused him to lose all his powers. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Brother Blood. "For nearly 700 years you terrorized the Earth. The Earth is not yours or Trigon. It belongs to the people that live here! We will protect it no matter what! If you think that you can take over the Earth then you are wrong! Anyone who dares to terrorize the Earth is not welcome here! Brother Blood!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy started to rise to the air and white energy covered Beast Boy. He never felt so strong before and now he is the only one that can banish Trigon legions from the Earth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Beast Boy.

Instantly, the white energy that covered Beast Boy had turned into the same giant white raven that turned Beast Boy into White Beast Boy. The white raven rushed toward Brother Blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Brother Blood as he met his end.

Later, white energy covered the chamber. All the Titans covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the white energy had been cleared. Beast Boy had landed back into the ground. He smiled. He did it. Trigon's legions on the Earth had been destroyed. The world was free once more.

Instantly, all the Titans rushed towards Beast Boy. They all shouted "Beast Boy! You did it!"

"Hey Beast Boy." said Robin with a smile on his face.

"Hey Robin, good to see you back." said Beast Boy with a small smile.

"Good work Beast Boy. You banished Brother Blood and recaptured all the escaped Brotherhood of Evil members. I think that I should step down as the leader of the Teen Titans and you should take the place." said Robin.

"No Robin." replied Beast Boy.

"But……" said Robin but he was cut off by Beast Boy.

"No, because I decided that I will be the leader when you were captured. But now since you are free, you should take the place. I sorry Robin but I will not be the leader of the Titans" said Beast Boy.

Robin thought about it, before saying "Alright, Beast Boy, I will be the leader again."

"Now what should we do?" asked Cyborg.

"We will ask the Gotham Police to move these villains and put them in the most high-tech maximum-security prison. Then we will celebrate for this hard victory!" shouted Robin. All the Titans expect Beast Boy shouted as they like parties,

After the police moved the villains away, the Titans got on the T-Ships and headed towards the Titans Tower in Jump City.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: Beast Boy encountered some emotional pain and he found out how to be strong for an Azarathian mage. _


	10. 10:The True Way of Getting Strong

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting Strong By Redstar Henry**

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: The True Way of Getting Strong

On the alternate dimension Earth, a floating city with golden towers and orange sky floated peacefully. Deep in the center of the city, where a huge golden temple stood and this temple was built for the founder of this city and this temple. This city was Azarath, home to the Teen Titans Raven, who left the Teen Titans a few days ago, and the temple was the Temple of Azar, founder of Azarath and the Temple of Azar.

In the chamber deep inside the Temple of Azar, a group of hooded adults gathered around a huge mirror, the mirror showed a short video. In the video showed a white-hair tall man wearing a red robe fighting a teenager in a green uniform that looked the uniform that Raven wore, only that it was a tracksuit instead of a leotard, the gloves were black and covered the entire hand, it didn't have a golden chain.

"As you wish" said the man in the red rode. The man's skin then turned from pale to grey, his eyes became red and he grew fangs.

"Strange" said one of the hooded men wearing a green hood in the crowd suddenly "I thought that we have extinguished Brother Blood's vampire cruse." The man known as Brother Blood, was the apprentice of the most feared person of all Azarathians, this person was known as the demon overlord, Trigon, father of Raven.

"We did manage to turn him back into human, but some traces of his vampire side still remains. So that is why he can still turn into that "Count Dracula" said one of person of the hooded crowd only this voice belonged to a female and the female was wearing an orange robe.

Just then, the vampire look Brother Blood rushed toward the green teenager but suddenly, the teen turned into a fiery lion and jumped onto Brother Blood. But Brother Blood lifted up the fiery lion and threw it to the wall, but before the lion could make contact with the stone wall, the lion turned into a Pteranodon before landed back into the ground peacefully.

""Nice try, Beast Boy. Now if you will excuse Me." said Brother Blood. The robe of Brother Blood became grey skin, his ears grew longer, hi eyes became dark and he grew demonic wings. Brother Blood had turned into a demonic bat. He flew into the nearest, but the teen known as Beast Boy wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He turned back into Pteranodon and pursuit Brother Blood. Then lightning bolts, laser bolts and red hot flames were shot from Beast Boy. The beam attack hit Brother Blood, forcing Brother Blood to turn back into human and dropped back into the ground.

"That boy is no normal fighter, he can learn our magic in just three days, I say that its way too fast for us." said a yellow hooded man. "Yes, that Beast Boy could learn magic in just a few days time. I could say it is a miracle." replied a purple hooded female.

"YOU ARE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" shrieked Brother Blood. He then muttered some demonic words which Beast Boy recognized it was the "Shockwave Spell" he quickly cast energy shields around him and the other teenagers. A huge shockwave rocked the chamber but because Beast Boy managed to shield him and the other teenagers so they were unharmed.

"Wow, I never knew that he know about the "Shockwave Spell" not even Raven know about that!" said a blue hooded man.

"Clever, Beast Boy. But you will soon crumble before my master's power!" shouted Brother Blood. He muttered some words and instantly grew into 40 feet tall. He then put a foot on to Beast Boy but Beast Boy managed to put his hand up to resist Brother Blood's foot.

"How could he still resist Brother Blood's powers?" asked a cyan hooded female. "Just watch." replied the blue hooded man.

"Ha, do you know that you have nothing left expect your freaky friends? They don't care about you, they never laughed at your jokes, they never like you, and they only accept you because they are freaks! Especially Raven, she always hate you, when you always near her, she just push you away or throw you to a wall. She never laughed at you jokes, she thinks that you are so immature and stupid. Remember what words that she spoke to you before she left? _Why should I stay with you annoying around? Because of you, I'm leaving! Good Bye! Beast Boy! _Even though you loved her, she never loves you back! Why should you side with your friends, why not join me and my master?" taunted Brother Blood.

"Wow, he still resists it, very impressive." said the red hooded female.

"I disagree with you, Blood!" shouted Beast Boy as his body started glowing in rainbow color.

"Hmmmm, interesting, his power increased in just 2 seconds." said the cyan hooded female.

The rainbow color on Beast Boy glow stronger, then a white vortex opened in the center of the chamber. Then a giant white raven rose from the vortex and rushed toward the giant Brother Blood, knocking him off Beast Boy in the progress. The white raven then went to Beast Boy, using its wings to warp around Beast Boy. Beast Boy then glow in a white aura. After the white aura recede, Beast Boy's uniform's color changed from green to white.

"Wow, he gained the white robe just in a few days, he was amazing! He was even better than Raven!" said the yellow hooded man. "Yes, I agreed, even though that Raven learnt some very powerful magic, she is still wearing the same blue uniform. It is way too slower then Beast Boy." said the red hooded female.

They all turned back to the mirror to continue the observation, Beast Boy was firing a bolt of white energy as he matched toward Brother Blood. "They are my friends and family!" shouted Beast Boy as he fired another bolt toward Brother Blood "I don't care if they don't laugh at my jokes! They are still my friends." Beast Boy fired another bolt "I love Raven! I don't care if she always pushed away. I love her and I will never stop!" Beast Boy fired a larger bolt which immobilized Brother Blood and caused him to lose all his powers. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Brother Blood. "For nearly 700 years you terrorized the Earth. The Earth is not yours or Trigon. It belongs to the people that live here! We will protect it no matter what! If you think that you can take over the Earth then you are wrong! Anyone who dares to terrorize the Earth is not welcome here! Brother Blood!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then lifted into the air. White energy started to cover Beast Boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Beast Boy. The white energy that covered Beast Boy instantly turned into a white raven that transformed normal Beast Boy into White Beast Boy. The white raven rushed toward Brother Blood, before destroying Brother Blood.

"Okay, that is all we got from this mirror, Azar." said the red hooded female toward the female wearing a white robe with golden stripes on it. This woman is the founder of Azarath and the Temple of Azar, the powerful Azar.

"Good, I must say that Beast Boy was the only one who could banish Brother Blood, we may defeat Trigon by ourselves but Brother Blood could only be banished by a person that had love inside the heart. We all don't really love someone but he did, that is why he gained that white uniform in a short time." said Azar.

Azar then turned toward a woman with a white robe, only that it didn't have golden stripes. "Arella how is Raven?" asked Azar. Arella was the mother of Raven. She was also the one who gave Beast Boy his uniforms.

"She is fine. But she kept saying bad things about Beast Boy during her sleep. I suggest that we kept the secret about White Beast Boy on ourselves. She will be upset when she found out that Beast Boy had got the white cloak. I will send another letter to him to thank him for banishing Brother Blood. Now we all are free from Trigon." said Arella.

"Okay Arella, you will send the letter as soon as possible." replied Azar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So everybody lets get the party started!" shouted Cyborg happily.

It was already one hour since the defeat of Brother Blood and the Blood Brotherhood and the Beast Boy's transformation from normal Beast Boy to White Beast Boy. All the Titans expect Raven went to the Main Titans Tower to celebrate the great victory. The Tower was filled with food, drinks and many video games. Cyborg, Aquald, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Kid Flash, Herald and Jericho played an exciting racing game called "Need for Speed Underground 2", Starfire, Argent and Bumblebee kept cheering them. Cyborg was excellent in racing while Speedy was the worst. After they raced for 20 rounds, Cyborg won 15 rounds, Aquald won 2 rounds, and Kid Flash, Herald and Jericho each won 1 round while Speedy and Mas y Menos won 0 rounds. Speedy was furious but Mas y Menos remained calm.

"Hymph! I won nothing!" shouted Speedy angrily.

"Hey, we won fair and square." complained Aqualad.

"Yes, it you lose you will try again." replied Kid Flash.

Cyborg then restarted the game and the boys played again.

Meanwhile, Starfire, Bumblebee and Argent went to the kitchen to get some food to eat. Redstar and the other Teen Titans ate food and talked about White Beast Boy's transformation.

"That was amazing! I thought that only Raven can have the white cloak but Beast Boy got it!" said Hot Spot.

"His power is even greater than mine." said Red Star.

"Of course! He's white cloak means he is one of the most powerful mage in Azarath!" said Bumblebee who joined the group chat.

The only person who didn't join the party was White Beast Boy; he stood near the window and stared at the beautiful night sight of Jump City. Robin was chit chatting with the other Titans but when he saw that White Beast Boy wasn't joining the party he got up from his seat and went to White Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy" said Robin friendly.

White Beast Boy turned around, before smiling and said "Hello Robin."

"So what are doing staring at the city?" asked Robin.

"I was communicating with Azar. Azar was the founder of Azarath and one of the teachers of Raven. She is also the one who sent the white raven that gave this white cloak." said Beast Boy.

"I want to ask Beast Boy, your cloak is white like when Raven fought Trigon with it. Are their any difference?" asked Robin

"Yes, the white cloak that Raven wore during her fight with Trigon meant that she got a temporary power boast. My white cloak meant that I was one of the strongest of all Azarathian mages; it also means my new powers were permanent." explained Beast Boy in a monotone.

"Wow, so how do you get that white cloak. I mean, I saw that Raven rarely gets a white cloak, she only got it during the Malchior accident and when fighting Trigon. How do you get so strong in just barely a week?" asked Robin.

"Well Robin, I think that I might need a book about it." said Beast Boy, before teleport a thick book in his hands.

He opened the book about Azarathian mages. He read a page, before saying "Okay Robin, I think I found an explanation about it."

"Okay, please explain it to me." asked Robin.

"Very well. According to this book, all Azarathians were not very strong when they were born; they trained at a very young age. When they finished their training, they will start to help other people with their powers. The ones who learnt very powerful magic will became one of the Monks of Azarath when the former one retired. However, even with very powerful magic, they still are not very strong. They may have learned some powerful magic but they still are not the most powerful ones in Azarath. The Azarathians with white cloaks are the strongest; their powers were extremely strong which can even out power the most powerful magic spell. They got white cloaks because they love someone; love is the key to make a person powerful, even we humans. Love is a very strong emotion which could make a loved person to sacrifice to protect something they fight for. Arella also wore a white cloak because she loves Raven that is why she is stronger than Raven." explained Beast Boy.

"Can just Raven love her mother so she can get strong?" asked Robin.

"A very good question Robin. Azarathians could not get stronger when they loved the persons who have a blood relationship with them. They will only get stronger when they loved someone who didn't have a blood relationship. Like I love Raven that is why I got my white cloak." explained Beast Boy.

"Wow you love Raven even though she always pushes you away or hurt you." said Robin.

"When someone loves other person, they will continue to love them even if they broke their hearts. Like I love Raven even though she always pushes me away. You may think that I love Terra but that is wrong. Terra is just a crush that is why I don't like her when she betrayed us." explained Beast Boy.

"Well Beast Boy, now I will explain how I keep hoping when Trigon came to Earth. It was you who gave me the willing to continue hope. It is because you always try to lighten the team, like you tell jokes in our spare time and when in our battle. You gave hope to us. You gave to hope to me so that I can still be strong when Trigon came. I read about your past and I know that your parents always torture you, you lost your parents, you been kidnapped by criminals, you almost been killed by your family's lawyer, you have been betrayed by your first girlfriend, you were forced to quit the Doom Patrol after Mento was angry, you have been betrayed by Terra, you always been push away by Raven but you still hope for more. You still hope for more. You still hoped for continuing to live. You hoped that the team will be happy. You even dared to hope to love Raven. You are even hopeful person than Raven." said Robin

Beast Boy smiled after Robin said those words "Thanks Robin, those words are very good. I learned that there is still hope even in your darkest hour. I suffered a lot worse than Raven but I still continued to live on. This wasn't the end, it was a new and bright beginning for me" said Beast Boy. "But I just hope that Raven will understand the true way of getting strong or else she will still wearing that blue cloak and never return. I just hope that she will love me back."

"Well, maybe your wish will come true one day Beast Boy. Raven may come back one day and you will confess your feelings for her." said Robin.

"Thanks Robin, I gonna need it" said Beast Boy. "Let's join the party Beast Boy" said Robin. Beast Boy nodded as he and Robin joined the party.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next chapter: A week after Slade's defeat, Beast Boy's pain grows stronger and this alerted Arella and Raven._


	11. Chapter 11: The Pain Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: The Pain (Part 1)

White Beast Boy stared at the city. His face was emotionless but deep inside in his heart; his heart was filled with emotional pain. He kept think about Raven and those words on the day she departed. He continued to stare at the city as he was deep in his thoughts.

With White Beast Boy's tremendous power, the crime of Jump City dropped rapidly though there was still some serious bank robbery and other crime cases. The Titans began to have more spare time. Robin now frequently goes out with Starfire on a date. Cyborg often played Gamestation and go out on dates with Bumblebee. They began to feel relaxed but they still have training lessons every 2 days.

White Beast Boy continued to stare at the city. His mind appeared a flashback. He and the other Titans had finally defeated their long-time villain, Slade a week ago. They rushed toward his hideout as he prepared to unleash an army of Slade-bots to the city. The Titans fought the robots while White Beast Boy and Slade fought a battle.

_Flashback:_

"_Titans! Stop Slade's army at all cost! We can't let them to the city!" shouted Robin._

_The others were battling the Slade-bots fiercely. Cyborg had upgraded his sonic cannon's firepower. Half a hundred Slade-bots were destroyed by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Starfire's starbolts had been power up by White Beast Boy's magic which made the bolts larger and more damaging. Starfire used her starbolts and then about 250 Slade-bots were destroyed. Robin had gained the "Azarath Zepellion Ray" from Beast Boy. He then used the beam to attack the robots. Because of the high temperature of the beam, all the bots overloaded and they exploded. The robot threat was stopped but Slade wasn't. White Beast decided to fight Slade by himself._

"_Beast Boy, wish you luck." said Robin_

"_Yea man, show that criminal what are you made of!" said Cyborg._

"_Yes friend, maybe you can take down Slade once and for all!" said Starfire._

_White Beast Boy then proceeded to a chamber which he sensed that Slade was sitting. He opened the metal door and he saw that Slade was sitting in a chair._

"_Hello Beast Boy. You are here to challenge me? Why you are no match for me." said Slade._

"_You have to ask." replied White Beast Boy dryly._

"_Oh so you really think you could defeat me? Think again." Slade taunted as he fetched a sword and rushed toward White Beast Boy._

_White Beast Boy quickly set up a white energy shield in his hand before Slade went through him with his metal sword. The energy shield caused the sword to explode, leaving Slade unarmed. Slade then started to punch White Beast Boy with his fists fiercely. White Beast Boy easily dodged every attack since he can read Slade's mind with his telepathy powers._

"_So you are more powerful than I imagined. No matter, I shall roast you into a barbecued chicken!" said Slade. He then lifted his right hand with a high temperature laser pistol and shot at White Beast Boy._

_White Beast Boy then turned into a normal raven before he disappeared. _

"_Coward! Come out fight!" shouted Slade._

"_As you wish." replied Beast Boy creepily. The green raven then appeared behind Slade and then opens its mouth. A small scale but powerful sonic wave headed toward Slade, making him uncomfortable._

_Slade covered his ears and shouted in agony before he fired the pistol toward Beast Boy. The beam was much faster than last time. White Beast Boy has no time to escape so the beam hit his shoulder. Because of this, his right arm was destroyed so his was missing his hand._

"_Well Beast Boy, looks like I won." Slade chucked. But White Beast Boy took no notice. He looked at his missing arm then his eyes glowed white with power. Suddenly, some dust started to appear and they gather around White Beast Boy's missing arm. Slow, his arm began rebuilding. Before long, his arm was rebuilt._

"_WHAT? How could that possible?" asked Slade._

"_Nothing is impossible Slade." replied White Beast Boy. Slade then furiously fire his laser gun toward White Beast Boy again but this time the beam was much bigger. White Beast Boy then stretched his hands and then a white bolt of energy formed, before he crossed his hands and then a white beam of energy launched toward Slade's laser beam. Due to the white beam was much stronger than the laser beam, White Beast Boy easily defeated Slade. The beam destroyed the laser gun and Slade was wounded._

"_You may have defeated me this time Beast Boy but I shall return!" vowed Slade. He then turned and ran for the door. Just when he reached the door, a white raven rose up in front of him before receded into White Beast Boy. White Beast Boy then kicked Slade with his right leg glowing with white power. Slade was knocked out instantly. White Beast Boy then put a permanent sleeping charm on Slade, making him will sleep forever._

_White Beast Boy then carried Slade's body with his powers and headed out the chamber. The other Titans finished battling the robots and they were panting. When they saw that White Beast Boy had defeated Slade, they rushed toward White Beast Boy._

"_Yea Beast Boy you have finally help us defeated the one who terrorized the city for 5 years!" shouted Robin._

"_Bo-Yeah! Man you are awesome!" said Cyborg._

"_Friend, you are victorious!" shouted Starfire happily._

"_Dude, lets celebrate later. We need to get Slade to the prison." said White Beast Boy._

_They then left the place before they put Slade into jail and celebrated at that evening._

_End flashback _

White Beast Boy didn't celebrate at that evening. His heart was filled with pain because of Raven's taunting words. He now couldn't sleep very well like the first day after Raven had left.

He continued to stare at the city. He then wondered when Raven gona to learn that the only way for an Azarathian to be strong was to love someone who didn't have a blood relationship with them. He then turned around and prepared to head toward his room.

But just when he was about to leave, he suddenly felt huge amount of pain in his heart and it was unbearable. He tried to heal it but without success. But then Robin came into the room and he saw White Beast Boy was clenching in pain and his right hand was holding his heart. Robin realized that White Beast Boy must have suffered some pain from his heart.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?" shouted Robin.

"My heart really hurts. Robin I need to be in the medical wing." White Beast Boy managed to chock out before he fell into unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at Azarath, Arella and Raven watched White Beast Boy as he fell into unconscious. Raven was shocked when she saw White Beast Boy had the white cloak but now she saw that White Beast Boy had huge amount of pain in his heart before he fainted. She still didn't know why.

Arella turned away before she muttered "Raven, I think it is time for you to understand the true way of getting strong for an Azarathian."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: The Titans managed to heal White Beast Boy and Raven finally had learned her lesson. _


	12. Chapter 12: The Pain Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: The Pain (Part 2)

"Come on White Beast Boy you got to live!" shouted Cyborg desperately.

Cyborg was shocked by White Beast Boy's heart attack. When he checked White Beast Boy's heartbeat, he found out that he was flatling. Cyborg then ordered Robin to get the paddles while Starfire assisted Cyborg to bring the medical tools for White Beast Boy. Starfire was crying when she knew that White Beast Boy's heart stopped beating. Just then Robin rushed into the medical wing and he was carrying two charged paddles.

"CLEAR!" he shouted as he pushed the paddles into White Beast Boy's chest. The long painful noise was interrupted and it didn't returned, instead there was a small rate of beating. The Titans sighed in relieve as they knew that White Beast Boy was alive.

"I was wondering why friend White Beast Boy suffer attack of heart?" asked Starfire sadly.

"Well…… I checked his heart and I found out that he wasn't suffering heart attack, there is no damage of the heart. I bet it is the emotional pain that he deal with since Raven has left. The emotional pain may have caused some physical harm to his body." explained Cyborg.

"What if friend White Beast Boy can't handle the pain? What will happen to our friend?" asked Starfire.

"He may have higher chances of having heart attack and heart cancer or worse, death." explained Cyborg grimly.

Starfire gasped as she heard the news. Robin remained calm in his face but he was worried about White Beast Boy in his heart. Cyborg was also very worried about his beast friend; he has been very strong as he continued to live after what he encountered ever since he was born. He couldn't bear the fact that White Beast Boy may die because the departure of Raven. He was very angry at his little "sis" for leaving the team and said those mean things about White Beast Boy. Without White Beast Boy the team may have already been captured by the Blood Brotherhood.

"Why not White Beast Boy just forgets about Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Because if he starts to lose his love towards Raven, his power will start fading and he will go back to his green cloak, means he is the same as he before get the white cloak. We need White Beast Boy in white cloak to control the crime because White Beast Boy may be the only one who can keep peace." explained Robin sadly.

"Yes, if I do that, the world may be threatened by Trigon again." said White Beast Boy sadly. This surprised the other Titans but they soon relaxed.

"Well, looks like you are going to have to bear the pain." said Cyborg.

Robin furiously punched into the wall in anger "I swear that if Raven don't apologize for what she had did for 2 days, she will be off the team!" shouted Robin.

"I can't believe that she did more damage that I expected to friend White Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire.

"Man she is my little sis but she dare to hurt my little brother! How dare she!" shouted Cyborg angrily.

"No, don't do this to her." begged White Beast Boy sadly. This again surprised the others again.

"Why? She hurt you." said Robin.

"But she is the source of my power! Without her I will never gain the white cloak and banish Brother Blood for good!" said White Beast Boy.

"Robin, didn't you remember what I told you in the party? When somebody truly loves another one, they will love that person even if they broke their heart! You may think I have the same thing towards Terra but no, I have been fooling myself that is why I don't love her when she betrayed us! Robin, do you remember when Red X reappeared? Starfire still love you just like what I have said to you during the party!" explained White Beast Boy sadly.

The others were shocked by the info told by their friend, they sighed as they realized that White Beast Boy was right.

"I love Raven." said White Beast Boy "Even if she hurt me, throw me out of the window or push me away, I still love her and I will never, ever stop. That is why I keep coming back for her"

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were touched by White Beast Boy's speech. He was the strongest person, much stronger than Raven they have ever met. He still loved Raven even if she mistreated him.

"Friend, you are very strong." commented Starfire.

"Yeah man, I'm glad to have you as my best friend." said Cyborg.

"Okay White Beast Boy, we will not discharge Raven from the group. But we will only forgive her when she apologized to you. Now get some rest, White Beast Boy." said Robin before he and Starfire and Cyborg left the room.

After they left, White Beast Boy half-closed his eyes. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he felt the pain when Raven left. Later, a single warmed tear slide in his cheek. Before he slept, he looked up the ceiling sadly.

"I wish that you could feel the same way about me Raven." he whispered before he fell into a light slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven felt tears running down her cheeks freely before she broke down into sobs as she saw everything through her dimensional mirror. Voices echo around the room as she cried for her cruelness.

She now understood how much pain she had caused by saying those mean words toward White Beast Boy. She never knew that the impact of her words will cause so much pain toward White Beast Boy. Yet White Beast Boy has been very patient and he continued to love her, which she didn't understand. She knew that if she won't apologize for what she had did, she may kill White Beast Boy.

Arella was watching everything in them mirror as well. She was sad because White Beast Boy nearly have to be dead to show how wrong Raven was. She was shocked that White Beast Boy begged the others not to discharge her from the team. She knew that she must told Raven why White Beast Boy got the white cloak in an alarming rate.

She walked up to Raven and patted her shoulders. Raven looked up to Arella; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Raven, you know what, he gained the white cloak very fast because he loves you. Love is the true way of getting strong, he loves you very much, and that is why he can have the white cloak in a short period of time. Like I love you so I have the white cloak already. You may have learned some very powerful magic but nothing could compare to the power of White Beast Boy. I must say that you are wasting your time here. The simplest way to get strong is to apologize to him and love him back. If not, he may get killed and you will be too late for that. He is a very special person; he truly loves you which I am very touched at. No matter how much you hurt or push him, he still loves you. I must say that you are very lucky to have this person. Now go back to apologize to him. You really hurt him." said Arella. With that she left the room for Raven to think.

Raven though about Arella's words. She was right; she was just wasting her time here while she never had regret for what she had done. She snapped, she must go back apologize to White Beast Boy. She decided that she will leave immediately.

"I'm so sorry White Beast Boy." said Raven sadly "Please don't hate me, I need you so that I can be loved again and never felt lonely again. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry that I left you, said you are stupid, immature and annoying and hurt you. I will do anything to have your forgiveness."

With that, she packed as she prepared for the trip back to the Titans Tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: Raven finally apologized to White Beast Boy and of course, White Beast Boy forgive her. _


	13. Chapter 13: Apology and Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13: Apology and Confession

It was already two days since White Beast Boy suffered the heart attack because of the emotional pain. Now he was recovered but he still suffered the pain. The other Titans members tried to do anything to help him get rid of the pain but they all failed.

Now it was the sun setting. The other Titans had gone out to pizza but White Beast Boy stayed behind. They have broken 2 special bank robbery and 12 hostile situations. But it was White Beast Boy who did most of the work. In order to let him rest, the other titans decided that they will bought a vegetarian pizza for White Beast Boy while White Beast Boy stay behind to rest. Now he was reading the jet fighter book while drinking herbal tea. He drank herbal tea so that he can remember Raven. What he didn't know that Raven would arrive soon.

When White Beast Boy revealed his feelings to Raven while in the medical bay, Raven broke down as she remembered those mean things she said to Beast Boy (White Beast Boy before he learned magic, he changed his name into White Beast Boy after he gained the white cloak). So she decided to return to White Beast Boy after the other Titans had gone to sleep.

Just then, the common room's door opened, revealing Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, carrying four pizza boxes.

"Yo! White Beast Boy! It is dinner time!" shouted Cyborg.

"Yes friend! We bought you the pizza of vegetarian!" shouted Starfire happily.

White Beast Boy sighed as the joined the others in the pizza dinner. The three Titans talked about the basic hobbies and White Beast Boy's amazing attacks. White Beast Boy didn't talk about anything as his heart was filled with pain and grief. Starfire noticed about this and she stopped drinking her mustard bottle. She turned to face White Beast Boy as so the others.

"Friend, are you still thinking about Raven?" asked Starfire concertedly.

"Yes Starfire." replied White Beast Boy.

"Well you can but try not to hard or you will just hurt yourself. You nearly scared us to death when you were flatling." stated Cyborg.

"Well forget it guys, lets just finish the dinner and we will all go back to bed." said White Beast Boy and the other nodded.

After dinner, White Beast Boy cleaned the dishes and the rubbish with his powers. The other Titans went back to bed while White Beast Boy was the last one to leave.

White Beast headed down to the corridor which will lead to his and Raven's room. He passed by Raven's room. Memories of his possession of the spell books flooded in his mind (Chapter 2: The Learning Begin). He continued to his route to his room.

Strange enough, when he was near his room. He sensed a strange aura. He could sense aura to determine who that person is is. But this aura didn't belong to Robin, Cyborg or Starfire, but someone else. However he was shocked by that aura.

It was Raven and she was in his room.

Shocked, White Beast Boy opened the door to find out if she really was in his room.

Sure enough, Raven sat in his bottom bunk bed and she was still wearing her blue cloak. White Beast Boy could felt her emotions were guilt, sadness and fear. He knew Raven was feared because she won't know if he would forgive her.

"Raven." said White Beast Boy.

"White Beast Boy." said Raven fearfully. She got up and made a route for him, before she warped her arms around him and cried. White Beast Boy was confused, but later he began to pat her back and rocked her forth and backward. This action calmed her down but she was still crying. Before White Beast Boy could comfort her, she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry White Beast Boy. I didn't know the consequences of saying those words. I don't know that I hurt you so much. I shouldn't have left you; I shouldn't say you are stupid. I shouldn't always make fun of you, I shouldn't always ignore you, and I shouldn't always hurt you. Please forgive me, Beast Boy. I will do anything to have you forgiveness, even if I had to die. Please Beast Boy." after that she cried again.

White Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand when Raven was crying. So he decided to do something to comfort her. He cupped Raven's cheek with his right hand and made her look up to him. Her eyes were red and puffy. He gave her a small smile and she made a real smile for return. He then hugged Raven which made Raven felt safe in his arms.

"Raven." said White Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy."

"I have already forgiven you. If it wasn't you I will never banish Brother Blood. Don't push yourself too hard. You have already gained my forgiveness." said White Beast Boy.

Raven smiled before she hugged White Beast Boy tightly, before saying "Thank you, Beast Boy."

White Beast Boy smiled but he was surprised when Raven did something later. Raven looked up to White Beast Boy, before she hit her lips into his. White Beast Boy was tensed at first but soon he melted into the kiss. Raven warped her arms around White Beast Boy's neck while his warped around her hips. Raven then pushed her tongue into White Beast Boy's lips, which he gladly gave her access to his mouth. Her tongue massaged his and the battled in their mouth. After a while, they broke apart. Both of them were smiling.

"Raven" White Beast Boy broke the silence and he was smiling.

"Yes Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"I have some good news for you." said White Beast Boy.

"What is it?"

White Beast Boy's smile widen before he spoke "You cloak has finally turned white."

Raven looked down and saw that her cloak had changed from blue to white, means that her powers had increased. She smiled and hugged White Beast Boy "Thank You."

White Beast Boy didn't anything but embrace her back. After a while, Raven went to his ear before whispered "Will you please go to Azarath with me?"

"Why?" asked White Beast Boy.

"Because I need you so that we can gain enough power for future battles. Besides, my mother will like to meet you."

"Ahh, Arella right?" Raven nodded 'Well then, you wish will be fulfilled. I will go to Azarath with you. But first we need to pack everything and I must write a letter to Robin about our departure." and Raven nodded.

"Okay, we will start pack immediately. I will write a letter to Robin."

Raven then gone to her room and packed her stuff. After a while, she came back with all of her spell books and objects. White Beast Boy also finished his packing. He was writing a letter when Raven entered his room. After a while, he finished the letter.

"Well Raven, I think it is time to go." said White Beast Boy and Raven nodded. White Beast Boy then went to the common room, before he put the letter on the kitchen table.

He went back to the room and saw that Raven has prepared for the trip "Raven, I'm already." Raven nodded as she opened the portal for her and White Beast Boy to Azarath. Before the portal closed, White Beast Boy turned around and said:

"I'll be back." and then the portal closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin woke up usually. He went to the common room to prepare for breakfast and he expected that White Beast Boy was already there medicating. But when he opened the door, he saw that the common room was empty.

"He must have over slept." said Robin to himself. He went to the kitchen table then he saw a letter. Robin picked up and it wrote "To Robin, from White Beast Boy." Wondering what was White Beast Boy writing about, Robin opened the letter and read

_Dear Robin:_

_By the time you read this letter, I have already gone to Azarath with Raven. She came back to apologize last night. I have already forgiven her, so please for my sake, forgive Raven._

_I left you the charm for the Azarath Zepellion Ray, train the ray well, you are gona need to use it later. Well don't worry about the city, I will come back to fight crime when I was needed, but with your new magic from me and the meaning of teamwork, I trust you all that you can handle it._

_Finally, I wish you that you can spend more time with your teammates. You might want to spend more time with Starfire. It is not healthy to bottle up your feelings, let it out._

_Take care and write more letters soon!_

_Your friend_

_White Beast Boy _

Robin smiledafter he finished reading this letter _They are finally together_. Just then, the door, revealing Cyborg and Starfire. When the saw the letter that had White Beast Boy's name on it he asked:

"Robin, what does he wrote about?" asked Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

Robin shook his head and smiled, before he said "Let's just say that White Beast Boy have already forgiven Raven and they are finally together." and Starfire squealed happily.

"Oh good! I'm so happy that they are together!" and the other nodded.

They finished their breakfast before they prepared for the crime fighting in this city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: Malchor broke out and the Titans tried everything to stop him. Just then, White Beast Boy and White Raven came back (Final Chapter!)_


	14. Chapter 14: The White Couple's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't blame me! The True Way Of Getting StrongBy Redstar Henry

Summery: Raven went back to Azarath to get stronger. Before she left, she said one of the reason to leave is Beast Boy's annoyance. With Raven out of the team, Beast Boy told them not to find a replacement and stated that he will learn Raven's magic. However, as he got stronger because of Raven's magic, he may even find out that how to be strong for an Azarathian mage.

Note: It is not good to call White Beast Boy and White Raven WBB and WR. But in order to make it easy, I will refer them as the White Couple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14: The White Couple's Return

At a golden tower in Azarath, a familiar manta was heard in particular room where two white hooded persons were sat in a lotus position and chatting the manta. The one with a white track suit was the Teen Titans White Beast Boy and the one with the white leopard was the Teen Titans White Raven.

"Hello White Beast Boy." said Arella in a friendly tone as she entered the room where White Beast Boy and White Raven slept "How are your days in Azarath?"

"Not bad." replied White Beast Boy in his medication position "As long I have Raven," he then hugged White Raven in his arms while White Raven lad her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face "Everything is fine."

"Well okay. I glad that you have forgive my daughter. Even Azar and the Monks of Azarath were impressed by your forgiveness. They thought that you will just continue to hate her." then she closed the door with a big smile on her face. White Beast Boy then turned to face White Raven. She looked up to him with pure love in her eyes. She then pressed her lips against his as they melt into a very strong passionate kiss. They have been doing this every half an hour. White Beast Boy pulled away with a smile on his face but then his turned into an expression which everyone knew, it was depression.

White Raven saw the changing expression on White Beast Boy's face, she grew very concern and she spoke "What's wrong White Beast Boy?"

His reply was a huge sigh before he spoke "It is already been 2 months."

White Raven instantly knew it was about the Teen Titans, she again kissed White Beast Boy softly before she pulled away and spoke "Yeah, it is already been 2 months since we left.

It was 2 months since they left the Teen Titans after White Raven (Raven at that time, after she got her white cloak, she changed her name into White Raven) apologized to White Beast Boy for hurting him and they finally confessed their feelings toward each other. At that time White Raven finally gained her white cloak and she asked White Beast Boy to go to Azarath with her. He agreed and they wrote their letters to Robin about their departure and they packed their packs and left.

After they arrived at Azarath, Arella brought White Beast Boy to see Azar and the Monks of Azarath. They both friendly greeted White Beast Boy and they thanked him for banishing Brother Blood, the last legion of Trigon on Earth, from the planet. Azar then announced that he and White Raven will learn some very powerful magic together that required their love to use them. The Monks of Azarath asked Arella to take care of White Beast Boy which she gladly accepted. She placed them into the room where White Raven has slept there for 3 weeks. They both slept together, medicate together, read books together and learnt magic together.

It wasn't very long when they became the two most powerful Azarathians (Raven's spell books turned his root into Azarathian) in Azarath. They never left each other out of their sights but they still respected their private space like when they go to toilet. Now they became so close that even Arella suggested that they marry each other. But they both said that they will marry about 1 year later.

"I only wish that we can go visit them." said White Beast Boy.

"Well we can but now this is not the right time." said White Raven.

But just then, White Beast Boy felt a bed feeling in his mind as did White Raven. They both can predict the future not only in Azarath but at Jump City where they once lived. They quickly concreted on their minds. White Beast Boy could see the Titans Tower and the city in ruins. A huge shadow figure was breathing out fire and he then saw the Titans. They were no match for that figure and they all were injured. Just then the figure faced White Beast Boy and breathed out fire. White Beast Boy's vision was then blinded. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in his and White Raven's room. White Raven and Arella looked down to him with worried expression on their faces.

"What is it White Beast Boy?" asked Arella.

"White Raven, Arella. I got the feeling that we are needed back at the city. I just predicted that the city is under attack by a mysterious shadowy figure which our friends are no match for that thing. We need to go back to the city when that figures attack."

White Raven and Arella nodded as they understood White Beast Boy. "Okay darling" said White Raven "We will monitor the city, when that creature attacks, we will go there and take care of that thing."

"Just be careful." said Arella "Don't get yourself killed, White Beast Boy. My daughter needs you to live, if you died, she will surely follow you! I know that you don't want to let that happen."

The White Couple nodded. "Okay White Raven, lets help our friends in the right time." White Raven nodded before she pressed her lips against White Beast Boy's lips again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin opened the door to the common room. Now since the White Couple left them, he became the first one to approach the common room everyday. He said nothing but he went to the refrigerator and grabbed some soy milk to drink. He drank soy milk to let himself remember White Beast Boy. Cyborg ate tofu everyday to remember White Beast Boy and Starfire drank herbal tea to remember White Raven.

Just then, Starfire walked into the common room before saying "Hello boyfriend Robin. How is your day?"

"Not bad" replied Robin "But I just hope that they come back. I kind of miss them."

"Yes Robin, but I'm so happy that they are together."

"Yeah."

Cyborg then arrived at the common room and got some tofu to eat. He turned around to face Robin. "Hello Robin, are there any crime in the city that we are needed to kick their butt?"

"Not yet. Every since we are powered up by White Beast Boy's magic the criminals were afraid of us." said Robin.

It was true that their power had been increased by White Beast Boy's magic. Starfire's starbolts had become bigger, more destructive and more powerful when she was power upped by White Beast Boy's magic. Robin gained the "Azarath Zepellion Ray" from White Beast Boy after the defeat of the Blood Brotherhood. Before White Beast Boy left, he gave the Zepellion Ray charm to Robin which made the attack more powerful. Now they defeat any criminal with ease which made the crime of Jump City dropped rapidly. Now they have more spare time which Robin used those times to date Starfire while Cyborg used those times to date with Bumblebee. Still, they still have training lessons everyday just in case they are needed to fight crime.

"Well how about hanging around the park?" asked Cyborg.

"That is a good idea." replied Robin.

But just then, a shockwave rocked the tower. The Titans were shocked; they quickly opened their communicators to find out what was happening.

"I got the signal, it was coming from Raven's room." said Robin.

"Are they coming back?" asked Starfire.

"No, it isn't their signal." replied Robin.

"WAIT! What if it is that dragon that we faced when it betrayed Raven?" asked Cyborg fearfully.

"Well there is only one way to find out. We must go to Raven's room even if she will be angry about it." said Robin.

They quickly got up and went to Raven's room. When they opened the door, they saw a hole on the roof with a stream of white light; the light came from a chest which it opened itself. Then they realized that Raven put the book that imprisoned Malchor after the battle with that dragon inside that chest. They all have frightened looks on their face when they saw that dragon was flying outside the tower.

"OH NO!" shouted Starfire as the dragon started to attack the city.

"Without Raven or Beast Boy, we cannot defeat that cursed dragon!" shouted Cyborg.

"We got to try! We must use the magic gifts that Beast Boy gave to us! We must defend the city! Titans go!" shouted Robin.

The Three Titans flew out of the tower (White Beast Boy gave Robin the levitation charm for Robin before he left, Cyborg got himself a jet pack that has unlimited fuel)

As they prepare a battle that will be difficult that they need the White Couple to win.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at Azarath, the White Couple was watching the crystal ball as they saw that Malchor has broken out of his prison. Both of them were filled with anger as they remember what he had done to White Raven and the other team members.

"I can't believe that he broke out of that prison!" said White Beast Boy.

"That liar shouldn't come back!" said White Raven.

"Raven, I think that we should move now, our friends will be impossible to stop that dragon." said White Beast Boy.

White Raven nodded. Arella also nodded before she spoke "Just be careful, you must come back alive both of you."

'Okay" said the White Couple together.

"Come on White Raven, lets show that dragon we are unstoppable!" shouted White Beast Boy. White Raven smiled as she once again pressed her lips against White Beast Boy. The White Couple had melted into a strong passionate kiss again before they entered the vortex that lead back to Jump City.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin this is not good! That dragon is too strong!" shouted Cyborg.

The Titans had battled Malchor for 20 minutes but they still haven't defeated that dragon even with Robin's "Azarath Zepellion Ray", Starfire's powered up starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon. The dragon had already destroyed half of the city but the Titans still couldn't stop it but Robin didn't give up.

"Keep fighting! We must protect the city at any cost!" shouted Robin.

"Oh I wish that friend White Beast Boy and White Raven were here, they can defeat that dragon easily." said Starfire.

As if reply, suddenly two white orbs appeared and they bumped into Malchor. The two white orbs then floated in front of Malchor.

"WHY YOU! WHO ARE YOU BOTH ANYWAY?" shouted Malchor.

"You have to ask." one of the white orbs reply.

Slowly, the white orbs slowly receded. Before long, the two orbs revealed White Beast Boy and White Raven.

"GUYS! IT'S THEM! THE WHITE COUPLE!" shouted Cyborg excitedly.

"FRIEND WHITE BEAST BOY! FIREND WHITE RAVEN! YOU HAVE COME BACK!" shouted Starfire excitedly.

"Yeah! Go show that dragon that no dragon is allowed in this city!" shouted Robin.

"So you have returned Raven." taunted Malchor.

"White-Raven" corrected White Beast Boy angrily.

"Very well, even through you changed your names you still cannot defeat me!" laughed Malchor before he breathed out a stream of red hot fire.

The White Couple didn't back away; instead, they intertwined their hands glowing in white. Then a white force field was made in front of the couple, the stream of fire couldn't break the shield, instead it bounced back to Malchor, causing Malchor to scream in agony.

Malchor was raged; he then used his dark scaled claw to grab White Beast Boy. But just as he grabbed White Beast Boy, the white wizard's body glowed in fire. The fire was too hot for Malchor to handle, forcing him to let go of the white changeling.

But Malchor still refused to give up. He once again breathed out a stream of fire. White Beast Boy quickly changed into a green dragon that was exactly the same as Malchor. Then he breathed out a stream of white energy, weakening the fire beam. A while later, the two beams demised in an explosion.

"White Raven! Now!" shouted White Beast Boy.

The White Couple later floated in front of Malchor. They then stretched out their hands with a bolt of white energy forming before crossed their arms and two beams of white energy shot out of their hands. The two white beams hit Malchor, weakening him causing the dark dragon to scream in agony.

The White Couple once again floated higher. Their hands intertwined and their eyes glowing with white power.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" they both shouted.

Instantly, a giant white raven, a lot larger than the white raven that gave White Beast Boy his white cloak, emerged and headed toward Malchor. Malchor's face filled with fear. He tried to fly away but it was too late, the white raven warped around the frightened dragon before completely destroyed the dragon that broke White Raven' heart and enraged White Beast Boy. When the white raven receded, the titans saw the White Couple with smiles on their faces.

"We did it." said White Beast Boy.

"Yes, I agreed, our training had paid off." said White Raven.

They later landed gently with their arms holding each other. In just 2 seconds, the other Titans rushed to greet the White Couple.

"Hey we miss you guys!" said Cyborg happily.

"Friends that was unbelievable!" shouted Starfire bouncing up and down.

"No it wasn't, with love nothing is unbelievable." said White Beast Boy. White Raven smile and nodded.

"Hey you guys!" said Robin "So how is your days in Azarath?"

"Prefect." was the only reply from White Raven before once again kissed White Beast Boy with all her passion. They kept kissing for nearly 5 minutes, ignoring the boys "OHHHHH!" and Starfire's giggle.

They broke apart shortly and faced to the Titans. The Titans all had grins on their faces.

"So you have come back to the team right?" asked Robin.

"Sorry Robin but we have to go back to Azarath later." replied the White Couple.

"Why?" asked the leader.

"Because Azar said that once an Azarathian found a lover, that Azarathian had to go back to Azarath with the lover." explained White Beast Boy.

"But don't worry, we will come back when the city really need us. Of course we will come back for a visit when we have time. But with you all have powered up I will doubt that you will need us to save the city." said White Raven.

"Well I think it is time to go. I promise that we will visit you as many times as we can." said White Beast Boy.

"Brother, take of yourself." said Cyborg sadly.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy you shall be always in out memory even you Friend Raven." said Starfire.

"There will be always a room for you two in the Tower." said Robin.

"Thank you guys that really means a lot." said White Beast Boy.

"We will always remember you all." said White Raven.

"Goodbye my friends!" said the White Couple together.

"Take care!" replied the Teen Titans.

The White Couple opened a vortex and they entered it. After the portal closed, the Titans headed back to the tower with smiles on their faces.

"May they be together forever."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 Year later:

White Beast Boy sat at the balcony of the tower. The sun was setting peacefully and beautifully. He already sat there for 5 minutes. His face was full of happiness and love. Just then White Raven came in quietly and sat next to White Beast Boy.

"Hello honey, what are you doing here?" asked the white Titan.

"Nothing just watching the sunset, mind if you join me?" asked the white changeling.

"What do you think?" replied White Raven playfully.

The two white mages had finally married 2 weeks ago. On that day, White Raven dressed in a very beautiful wedding dress and White Beast Boy dressed in a white suit. On that day, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Jericho, Herald, Kid Flash and Jinx joined the wedding. Arella was happy that her daughter and the boy who cared her so much than the mother herself were finally engaged after all the years of argument and shouting. After the wedding, the Titans spent about 3 days touring Azarath before returning back to Earth.

The White Couple was never been so happy. They never thought that they can be together. It was look like a dream come true. White Beast Boy loved Raven ever since he met her on the day that the Titans were found while White Raven loved White Beast Boy ever since he visited her mind but she only realized it when she left the mage. Now they were together they would face the bright future that await them.

White Beast Boy turned to face White Raven and it seemed that she also had the same idea too. The two leaned toward each other with their eyes half-closed.

"I love you." said White Beast Boy.

"I love you too." replied White Raven.

They both later then melt into another deep passionate kiss again. The sun light shone upon the two lovers as they prepared to enjoy the bright and shiny future ahead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end! Thanks for reading!

By Redstar Henry

_Next story: The Gem and The Ring_


End file.
